


Draco Malfoy y ¡¿Por Qué, en Nombre de Merlín, Es SIEMPRE Harry?!

by nxngendorosu



Series: Hacerlo Todo Otra Vez [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco dramático, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mucho, Muerte de personaje secundario, POV Draco Malfoy, Pubertad, Puberty, Time Travel, Traducción, Viaje en el tiempo, but you knew that, dramatic Draco, pero ustedes ya sabían eso, romantic awakening
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxngendorosu/pseuds/nxngendorosu
Summary: Cuando la madre de Draco le contó sobre Hogwarts siendo la sucursal del Torneo de los Tres Magos, había imaginado un año divertido para seguir la acción junto a sus amigos, desde la seguridad de las gradas. No tuvo previsto que Harry sería forzado a participar, pero quizá debió haberlo pensado. Las cosas siempre le pasaban a Harry, ¿cierto?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Hacerlo Todo Otra Vez [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304507
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. La Copa Mundial de Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy and Why in Merlin's Name is it ALWAYS Harry?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250227) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



> ¡hOLA! ¡Espero que la serie esté gustándoles tanto como a mí! Agradecimientos especiales para la creadora de este recuento de la saga, por permitirme traducir su trabajo, y también para ustedes por leer, dejar kudos y comentar. ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

“Por última vez, Draco,” Lucius Malfoy bramó, alzando la mirada de la carta que estaba intentando escribir. “No vamos a mezclarnos con estos – estos _sangres sucias_ y _traidores de la sangre_ , vistiéndonos como _muggles_ para que el ministerio pueda controlar a la basura que posee esta patética excusa de terreno.” 

“¡¿Quién te está pidiendo a _ti_ que vengas?!,” Draco escupió, su rostro enrojecido en furia. “Estaba meramente _informándote_ que voy a encontrarme con mis _amigos_ y _-_ ” 

“¡No lo harás!” su padre gritó. “Si llegas a poner tan solo un dedo en esa asquerosa área de acampado, le juro a Salazar-” 

“¡No necesito tu permiso!” Draco gritó de vuelta. “¡Perdiste toda la autoridad para darme órdenes el día en que intentaste matar a mis amigos con ese maldito diario hace dos años!” 

“¡Yo soy tu padre y escucharás lo que digo!” Lucius disparó, poniéndose en pie y fulminando a su propio hijo. “¡O te quedarás en casa y no habrá Copa Mundial de Quidditch para ti!” 

“¿Y qué le dirás al ministro de magia cuando te pregunte dónde dejaste a tu hijo?” Draco demandó con una sonrisita desagradable. “¡¿Le dirás que lo castigaste porque fue a ver a su mejor amigo, quien resulta ser el chico que vivió?! Por favor hazlo, me encantaría ver como se desenvuelve eso.” 

“No te atrevas a hablarme así, ingrato-” 

“Oh, por favor,” Draco rodó los ojos. “Ahórrame el drama. He escuchado esta línea unas mil veces y ya perdió su efecto deseado hace varios años.” 

“Te debí haber mandado a Durmstrang apenas comenzaste a pasar tiempo con el niño Potter,” su padre se mofó. “La influencia que estos mocosos están teniendo en ti-” 

“Es muy superior a la tuya,” Draco lo interrumpió, mirándolo mal. “Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que responderles a mis amigos y confirmar la hora y lugar de nuestra reunión.” 

“Lo digo en serio, Draco. No te llevaré al partido si te marchas.” 

“Entonces le preguntaré a Weasley si su padre tiene un ticket de sobra,” Draco se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole. “Escoge tu veneno, padre.” 

Con eso, se dio vuelta y abandonó la habitación. Su padre balbuceaba tras él, preparándose para gritar un poco más, pero antes de que pudiese soltar las palabras, Draco ya había cerrado la puerta de golpe tras de sí. 

El silencio repentino del pasillo resultó ser inmovilizador, y Draco tomó una respiración profunda, intentando calmar su humor. La suave voz de su madre salió de la puerta abierta del estudio de dibujo cercano, filtrándose tras el enojo que nublaba su mente. 

“Cariño, ¿es realmente necesario gritar así tan temprano en la mañana? Asusta a los elfos.” 

Draco suspiró, rodando los ojos mientras se deslizaba en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Su madre se encontraba sentada en su butaca preferida cerca de la ventana, observando los jardines y degustando su taza de té. Apenas había alzado la vista cuando él cruzó el cuarto, tomando asiento en el sofá más grande del conjunto de tres piezas cerca de la puerta. 

“¡Me está volviendo loco!” Draco gruñó, pasándose los dedos por el cabello con frustración. Le había crecido un poco durante el verano y estaba determinado a mantenerlo así, casi solo porque su padre continuaba torciendo la nariz en su dirección. “¡¿Cómo soportas vivir con él permanentemente?! Solo han pasado dos meses y ya estoy listo para tirarlo por la ventana, justo hacia esa fuente que ama tanto, esperando que sea arponeado por la varita que tiene quienquiera que sea ese ancestro.” 

“Yo logro vivir en paz en esta casa porque sé escoger mis batallas,” Narcissa olfateó, girando su cabeza y alzando una ceja hacia su hijo. “No le daré a tu padre la satisfacción de discutir cada detalle con él y, por lo tanto, mantengo las peleas en un mínimo. Lo que no sepa no le hará daño.” 

“Pues, él se daría cuenta si yo me escapase para ver a mis amigos sin decirle a nadie,” Draco apuntó, petulantemente. “No es como si eso pudiese haber quedado en secreto.” 

“No, pero no se hubiese dado cuenta sino hasta que fuese demasiado tarde, y le sería imposible armar una escena sobre ello en el estadio, con tantos oficiales de alto rango del ministerio presentes,” su madre le dijo, en ese tono que siempre hacía que Draco se sintiera de cinco años otra vez. “Aún tienes mucho que aprender, mi pequeño dragón.” 

“Bueno, odio esto,” Draco gruñó. “¡¿Por qué me tengo que justificar siempre que quiero salir y ver a mis amigos?! Pensarías que ya después de tres años se resignaría ante la situación.” 

“No puedes cambiarlo, Draco,” su madre suspiró, ojeándolo cansadamente. “Tan solo tendrás que aceptar esta situación como es y lidiar con ella hasta tener la mayoría de edad. Lo mantendré vigilado tanto como pueda hasta ese entonces, pero tienes que trabajar conmigo en esto.” 

“Lo sé, lo sé,” Draco suspiró, frunciendo los labios. “Pero _voy_ a ir a ver a mis amigos antes del partido. No me importa lo que él diga.” 

“Y yo no gastaré mi energía en tratar de detenerte,” contestó, mandándole una sonrisa pequeña. “De lo contrario. Hice todo lo posible para encontrar un traslador para ti. Le pedí a los elfos lo llevaran a tu habitación, junto con tu entrada. Partirá mañana, media hora pasada las siete, antes de que tu padre siquiera baje a desayunar. Ahora ve y hazle saber a tus amigos.” 

“Sí, madre,” Draco rio, poniéndose en pie. Por capricho, cruzó la habitación hasta estar parado al costado de su madre, inclinándose para besar su mejilla. 

“¿Y eso por qué fue?” preguntó, ojos brillantes con regocijo y cariño. 

“Por nada, en realidad,” Draco se encogió de hombros tímidamente. “Tan solo, gracias por ser tú. Supongo.” 

“¿Es la influencia de Harry Potter la que te hace tan emocional y poco articulado?” bromeó, pero su sonrisa era de complacimiento y felicidad. “Ya, te puedes marchar.” 

“Vale, vale,” Draco rio, retrocediendo y abandonando la habitación. Pasó a uno de sus elfos hogareños en su salida, el cual chilló con un emocionado saludo hacia él - desde el incidente con Dobby, los elfos habían estado mucho más cálidos hacia él - y prometió llevarle unos pasteles de frutas para el té luego. Draco le sonrió y se encaminó a su habitación, sintiéndose muchísimo más animado. 

Una vez cerró la puerta, sus ojos cayeron de inmediato en la vieja, andrajosa servilleta que había sido estratégicamente puesta en la mesilla de café, junto a un brillante ticket dorado para el cuadro superior de la final de la Copa de Quidditch Mundial de 1994. Tarareó y cruzó el cuarto, tomando la carta de Harry de dónde la había dejado en su cama, sonriendo mientras la releía. 

_Querido Draco,_

_Llegué más o menos a salvo a la madriguera. Ha habido una situación con Dudley y un dulce que diseñaron los gemelos, pero, gracias al control de daños del señor Weasley, nadie ha sufrido ningún daño permanente. Y, viendo el lado bueno, no me querrán en su casa por ahora. Te lo cuento todo cuando nos veamos mañana._

_Ron me dijo que te dijera que vamos a llegar temprano en la mañana, así que cualquier momento en que te quieras unir a nosotros está bien. Tan solo dinos la hora y el sitio y te pasaremos buscando._

_¡¡Ansioso por verte!!_

_Harry_

Draco caminó hacia su escritorio para tomar asiento, sosteniendo una pluma y un trozo de pergamino fresco. Aquila aterrizó en su hombro con un suave ululeo, acariciando su mejilla con afecto mientras escribía su respuesta. 

_Querido Harry,_

_Mi_ _traslador_ _parte mañana a las 7:30 AM, así que sería genial si me pudieran pasar buscando en el_ _área_ _de llegada a esa hora. Mi madre ya me ha dado mi entrada, así que podré entrar con ustedes._

_Y con respecto a tu primo, estoy ansioso por oír cómo fue_ _atormentado_ _de la manera en que se merece. Felicidades a Fred y George. Estoy ansioso por escuchar la historia completa._

_¡¡No puedo esperar a que sea mañana!! ¡Diles a Hermione y a_ _Weasley_ _que digo hola!_

_Draco_

Leyó sus palabras una y otra vez antes de asentir decisivamente y enrollar el pergamino. Lo selló con el sello familiar y se lo entregó a Aquila. 

“Saluda a Hedwig y al pequeño fastidio de mi parte,” le dijo, y la lechuza hizo un sonido de silbido antes de partir por la ventana abierta. Draco se estiró y observó cómo volaba hacia el horizonte, una sonrisa emocionada en sus labios. 

“Media hora pasadas las siete desde la mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire,” una voz anunció mientras Draco llegaba el día siguiente, aún sin recuperar el balance por su brusco viaje de traslador. Un oficial del ministerio con apariencia aburrida se acercó a él para tomar la servilleta andrajosa de sus manos. “Bienvenido, señor Malfoy,” dijo, observándolo especulativamente por un momento antes de volver la vista a su colega, quien se encontraba parado a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, tablilla en mano. “No sabía que los Malfoy habían reservado un puesto.” 

“No lo hicimos,” Draco dijo apresuradamente. “Solo estoy aquí para encontrarme con-” 

“¡Draco!” Hermione llamó, y Draco se giró para localizarla corriendo hacia el área de llegada de los trasladores, saludando. Harry y Weasley le pisaban los talones. 

“¡Hola!” Draco sonrió y se apartó de los gruñones trabajadores del ministerio para envolverla en un apretado abrazo. 

“¡Es muy bueno verte!” dijo mientras se separaba, mirándolo de arriba abajo. “¡Y la ropa muggle te queda bien! ¡No sé por qué te estabas preocupando!” 

“¿Tú crees?” Draco preguntó, un tanto inseguro. “¿No se ve raro? ¿Acerté con el conjunto?”

“Luces salido de una revista de moda muggle,” Harry rio, agitando la cabeza. “A veces se me olvida lo pijo que eres.” 

“Oh, cállate,” Draco rio, atrapando a Harry en un fuerte abrazo. “¡No todos usan las herencias de sus primos aun cuando tienen un mierdero de oro en sus bóvedas!” 

“¡Hey, estas no son de Dudley!” Harry le frunció el ceño mientras se separaban, bajando la vista para verse. Y, de hecho, la camisa que usaba aquel día se ceñía a su delgaducho cuerpo cómodamente, y los jeans no tenían hoyos. “Me diste esto por mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?” 

“Cierto, ahora que lo dices,” sonrió. “No sabes la aventura que fue comprarte esto. Mi madre nunca se acostumbrará a la ropa casual muggle. ¡Tuve que negociar para comprarte ropa que quisieras ponerte por, aunque sea, una hora!” 

“Pues gracias,” Harry rio. “Es bueno tener algo que sea de mi talla. Además, ¡muchísimas gracias por todos los paquetes de comida durante el verano! ¡Me salvaron la vida!” 

“Ni lo menciones,” Draco se encogió de hombros. “Debiste ver la reacción de los elfos cuando les pedí que prepararan algo para mandarte. Casi se tumban entre ellos con la emoción.” 

“Vamos, volvamos a la tienda,” Weasley demandó, frunciendo el ceño al vacío. “Aún quiero comprar cosas antes de que comience el juego.” 

Fue entonces cuando Draco recordó que el dinero y la ropa desaliñada eran un asunto sensible para Weasley. Intercambió una mirada con Hermione, pero ella tan solo se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca antes de cambiar de tema. 

“Así que, ¿tu padre no intentó evitar que te reunieras con nosotros?” preguntó. 

“Por supuesto que sí,” Draco inhaló. “Pero ya no dejaré que él siga dictando mi vida. Si quiero ir a ver a mis amigos, lo haré. Ya no soy un niño.” 

“Aunque tampoco eres exactamente un adulto,” Hermione sonrió. “¿No te meterás en problemas si lo provocas de esa manera?” 

“A quién le importa,” Draco se encogió de hombros. “Sirius dejó su hogar a los dieciséis. Yo tan solo seguiré con la tradición familiar, de cierta forma. Hablando de Sirius,” Draco dijo, girándose hacia Harry. “¿Has escuchado de él últimamente?” 

“Sí,” Harry sonrió. “Parece que le está yendo bien. Sus cartas siguen llegando por aves tropicales, así que diría que está escondiéndose en un sitio muy, muy lejos.” 

“Qué bueno escucharlo,” Draco contestó, asintiendo con aprobación. “Se merece unas vacaciones.” 

“Sí, las merece,” Harry estuvo de acuerdo. 

Cuando llegaron a la tienda que la familia Weasley había obtenido para aquella ocasión, Arthur Weasley y lo que parecían ser todos o la mayoría de sus hijos (Draco no tenía idea de cuántos eran en realidad) estaban sentados alrededor del fuego, tratando de cocinar salchichas en él. 

“¡Draco!” Arthur Weasley llamó con entusiasmo cuando lo vio, levantándose para agitar su mano. “¡Qué bueno verte, chico!” 

“Es bueno verlo a usted también, señor Weasley,” Draco respondió, intentando mantener su sonrisa natural. Los Weasley, a pesar de haberle agarrado cierto afecto luego de que salvó a Ginny del diario del señor oscuro en su segundo año, lo ponían ligeramente nervioso. “Espero no estar interrumpiendo.” 

“¡Oh, para nada!” el hombre le indicó. “¡Siempre eres bienvenido con nosotros! Así que, no te preocupes y toma asiento. ¿Te gustaría algo para desayunar?” 

“Gracias, eso sería maravilloso,” asintió, tomando asiento entre Harry y Hermione, quien ya había tomado una salchicha, extendiéndosela a él. 

“¡Hola Draco!” los gemelos aclamaron al unísono. “¿Tuviste un buen verano?” 

“Estuvo bien,” Draco se encogió de hombros. “El tiempo pasado bajo el techo de mi padre nunca es tan agradable, pero qué se puede hacer.” 

“Sí, bueno,” dijo George, haciendo una mueca. Cuando los otros pelirrojos a su otro lado, ambos los cuales Draco no había conocido aún, lo miraron inquisitivamente, él explicó: “Este es Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy.” 

“Oh,” dijo el primero, de hombros anchos y cabello corto, haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras le estiraba la mano a Draco. “Eso es tener mala suerte, amigo. Soy Charlie.” 

“Eres el que trabaja con dragones, ¿cierto?” Draco preguntó, agitando su mano entusiásticamente. 

“Lo soy,” sonrió. “Vine por el partido, igual que Bill.”

“Bill Weasley,” el hombre junto a él agitó la mano de Draco, también, y Draco, casi vaciló en sus movimientos cuando lo miró adecuadamente: tenía un aspecto un tanto temerario, con su cabello largo amarrado en una cola y ropajes hechos de cuero de dragón. Draco no estaba seguro de si debía estar horrorizado o asombrado. Sabía que sus padres condenarían semejante aspecto. 

“Eres el rompedor de maldiciones, ¿verdad?” Draco chequeó. “Weasley - me refiero, Ron-” el primer nombre se desenrolló de su lengua con rigidez, sintiéndose poco natural. “-habló sobre ti.” 

“Ya veo,” Bill asintió. “Y sí, ese soy.” 

“Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Draco,” Percy dijo con importancia desde el costado de Arthur Weasley, moviéndose para agitar la mano de Draco también. 

“Hola, Percy,” Draco exclamó. “Felicitaciones por tu trabajo con el ministerio. Escuché sobre eso en casa.” No mencionó que su padre se había quejado con todas sus fuerzas de ‘otro niñato Weasley’ siendo empleado del ministerio. 

“Gracias, gracias,” disparó, sentándose más derecho con obvio orgullo, y Draco recordó porqué nunca le había caído bien ese. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Bill lo corto con un suplicante: “Por favor, Perce, ahórranos la charla sobre los calderos. Han sido unos maravillosos cinco minutos.” 

Intercambió un vistazo con Hermione ante aquello, y la manera en que ella se mordió el labio para contener la risa le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber. Sus ojos atraparon los de Ginny por un instante, quien estaba sentada entre ella y Percy, pero la Weasley más joven evitó su mirada, enrojeciendo ligeramente. Draco educadamente ignoró el momento y se giró de vuelta al otro. Desde el incidente en la Cámara, ella había estado casi tan tímida junto a él como con Harry, aunque Draco no comprendía qué había hecho él para merecer algún tipo de admiración heroica. Lo ponía incómodo pensar en eso, así que tan solo intentó pretender que no se daba cuenta, por la mayor parte. 

“¿Tus padres vendrán también al partido, Draco?” Fred preguntó, y Draco, agradecido, tornó su atención de vuelta a los gemelos. 

“Tristemente, sí,” asintió. “Mi padre nunca desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esta para alardear sobre lo influyente que es. Estamos aquí por invitación personal del ministro de magia.” Draco arrugó la nariz para expresar sus pensamientos con respecto al tema. “Desde ahora me disculpo por cualquier cosa que diga o haga luego. Estará lo suficientemente furioso cuando se dé cuenta de que ignoré sus órdenes y vine a encontrarme con ustedes.” 

“No te preocupes por eso,” dijo George, rodando los ojos cuando Percy saltó de su asiento para agitar la mano de un oficial del ministerio que pasaba cerca, actuando mucho más importante de lo que probablemente era. “Después de todo, no puedes escoger a tu familia.” 

Mientras la tarde avanzó, la atmósfera en el campamento se cargó notablemente con magia y emoción. Comerciantes aparecían a diestra y siniestra con bandejas y carritos de mercancía, y Draco, Harry, Hermione y Weasley dieron una caminata por los senderos para ver qué ofrecían. Weasley compró un montón de baratijas, la mayoría para mostrar su apoyo a Irlanda, pero se sumergieron en una conversación placentera cuando compró un figurín de Viktor Krum, a quien parecía admirar casi tanto como Draco lo hacía. No es como si fuese una sorpresa, por supuesto. Krum tenía un talento excepcional, y Draco ansiaba verlo en persona más que nada ese día. Fue por eso que la única cosa que _él_ compró fue una bufanda de colores rojo y negro búlgaros, con el nombre de Krum en ella. Terminó con un par de omniculares, también, los cuales Harry había comprado para todos ellos y entregado como obsequio. 

Cuando se dirigieron al estadio, el sol ya había comenzado a ponerse y faroles verdes iluminaban el camino a través del bosque. Harry estaba tan animado como nunca antes, provocando que Draco se sintiese tan emocionado como él. Hizo una nota mental sobre llevar a Harry a un partido de la Liga de Quidditch alguna vez en el futuro. Con lo apasionado que era sobre el Quidditch, se sentía simplemente _mal_ saber que aquel era el primer partido profesional al cual el chico había ido jamás. 

Cuando finalmente llegaron al estadio, hasta Draco estaba impresionado por su gran tamaño. Escuchaba con un oído mientras el señor Weasley le explicaba a Harry sobre el proceso de construcción, pero una parte más grande de él se tensaba mientras mantenía los ojos abiertos, buscando alguna señal de sus padres. El señor Weasley había (muy para sorpresa de Draco, tenía que admitir) procurado asientos en el área superior, justo como los que tenía su padre, y la idea de ellos dos cruzándose hacía que Draco se sintiese enfermo. Su último encuentro aún fresco en su memoria. 

Aunque, mientras se acercaban a la aislada área VIP, esta estaba completamente vacía, su única compañía siendo la elfa hogareña del señor Crouch, con quien Harry entabló una conversación. Él escuchó de vez en vez, especialmente cuando ella le contó a Harry sobre como Dobby ahora demandaba pago por su trabajo, pero, mayormente, seguía lanzándole vistazos a la entrada. El recinto comenzaba a llenarse con oficiales de alto rango del ministerio, la mayoría conocidos por Draco gracias a eventos sociales en los cuales habían intercambiado saludos cordiales. Cuando el ministro de magia apareció, estaba ocupado siendo anfitrión de la delegación búlgara, pero se tomó un momento para saludar a Harry y a Draco. 

“Siempre están juntos, ¿no es cierto?” sonrió afectuosamente, los eventos del final de su año escolar, concurridos meramente unas semanas antes, aparentemente olvidados. “Vi a tus padres en mi camino hacia aquí y tú no estabas con ellos, me preguntaba si no estabas por ahí con Harry... ¡Ah, allá están! ¡Lucius!” 

Draco se petrificó, y lentamente giró para ver a sus padres aproximarse hacia la segunda fila, a los asientos vacíos justo detrás de ellos. Su madre le sonreía, pero la expresión de su padre era rocosa, y sus ojos pastorearon por el rostro de su hijo por un instante antes de saltar directo hacia Fudge, su brillante sonrisa de negocios extendiéndose por su rostro. 

“Ah, Fudge,” dijo, estirándose para agitar la mano del ministro. “¿Cómo estás? Veo que ya encontraste a mi hijo.” 

“En efecto, lo hice,” Fudge asintió. “Tienes un agradable hijo, Lucius. Que mantiene una igualmente agradable compañía, también. Veo tu influencia.” 

Draco se hubiese reído de no haber sido criado mejor, pero podía ver el rostro de su padre tensándose ante las palabras de Fudge, y compensó el gran error de juicio cometido por el ministro. 

“Sí, estamos bastante complacidos con él,” su padre respondió, su voz sin mostrar rastro de molestia, y no es como que Draco hubiese esperado lo contrario. “¿Sabe que es el de promedio más alto en su año? Tenemos las esperanzas altas con su futuro.”

“De hecho, no lo soy,” Draco corrigió inmediatamente, posicionando su mano en el hombro de Hermione, quien se encontraba parada junto a él como un unicornio atrapado a punta de varita. “Hermione alcanzó un total más alto en los exámenes de fin de curso.” 

“Qué modesto,” Fudge anunció, deleitado, y le tomó a Draco todo su autocontrol para no estallar ante su indiferencia por su amiga nacida muggle. “¡Puedo ver porqué le tienes tanto afecto!” 

_Afecto mis cojones,_ Draco pensó para sí. _Tan solo pretende tenerlo cuando es conveniente para él._

“Es nuestro orgullo,” su padre confirmó, y desde el rabillo del ojo, Draco vio los dedos de Harry transformarse en puños. “Ahora, ¿podrías venir a sentarte con nosotros, Draco?” 

“Oh, por qué no lo dejas quedarse con sus amigos, Lucius,” su madre insertó en la conversación con suavidad. “¿Qué clase de chico de catorce años prefiere la compañía de sus padres antes que la de sus colegas? Señor Fudge,” continuó, estirando su mano para agitar la del ministro. “Ha sido mucho tiempo.” 

Draco no pudo suprimir su sonrisa esta vez, así que discretamente se volteó de la conversación y miró hacia el campo. Narcissa Malfoy verdaderamente era una artista cuando a interacciones sociales se refería. Nadie se podía comparar a ella. 

“Odio a tu padre,” Harry murmuró bajo su aliento, girándose también. “Es un imbécil doble cara.” 

“Por supuesto que lo es,” Draco respiró. “Apenas puede expresar su disgusto con nuestra amistad y mi desprecio a sus deseos cuando estás tan obviamente del lado del ministro. Pero saber lo enfurecido que está en el interior es suficiente satisfacción para mí.” 

“Eres fácil de complacer entonces,” Harry refunfuñó, su expresión oscura. 

“No, tan solo soy realista,” Draco se encogió de hombros. “Sé que no puedo corregir todos los males de este mundo, sin importar qué tanto lo intente. Tú nunca has sido capaz de aceptar eso.” 

“No _quiero_ aceptarlo,” Harry apuntó. 

“Lo sé,” Draco rio, sonriéndole. “Tu sentido de justicia es demasiado fuerte para eso. Pero es lo que te vuelve la frustrante figura heroica que eres.” 

“No me llames así” Harry siseó, enrojeciendo ligeramente. 

“Bien,” Draco resopló, sonriendo. “Le dejaré ese trabajo al resto del mundo, entonces.” 

Harry lo codeó en respuesta, y Draco respondió de la misma manera. 

Cuando Ludo Bagman, cabecilla del Departamento de Deportes Mágicos y Juegos, hizo una aparición tan solo minutos más tarde, conjuró un hechizo de amplificación de voz en sí mismo y tomó su lugar como anfitrión y comentarista. 

“Damas y caballeros... ¡Bienvenidos!” su voz resonó en el estadio. “¡Bienvenidos a la final de la cuatrocientas veintidosava Copa Mundial de Quidditch!” Draco intercambió una sonrisa emocionada con Harry antes de unirse en el ensordecedor aplauso. “Y ahora, sin más preámbulo, permítanme presentarles a... ¡Las mascotas del equipo búlgaro!” 

“Me pregunto qué habrán traído,” dijo Arthur Weasley, desde el costado junto a Ron Weasley y del otro lado de Harry. “¡Aaah!” llamó de repente, apartándose los lentes de la nariz y puliéndolos a toda prisa para tener una mejor vista. “¡ _Veela_!” 

“¿Qué son Veel-” Harry inició, pero cesó su habla abruptamente cuando un grupo de lo que parecían ser cientos de las mujeres más hermosas en el mundo se deslizaron en el campo y comenzaron a danzar. 

“Son humanoides semi-mágicos,” Draco le explicó a Harry, ausentemente. “Se dice que tienen poderes seductivos que pueden poner a los magos en un tipo de trance... ¿Harry?” 

Draco miró en dirección a su mejor amigo cuando registró movimiento y vio que, Harry, con una extraña mirada vacía en su rostro, parecía estar intentando trepar la pared restrictiva en frente de ellos. Draco tomó el brazo de Harry de inmediato, frenándolo. 

“¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!” demandó, y su voz pareció sacudir a Harry fuera de su trance. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Draco, pestañeando rápidamente. Junto a Harry, Weasley se había congelado en lo que parecía ser un intento por saltar de su asiento y hacia el campo. 

“Honestamente,” Hermione explotó desde el lado de Draco. “Siéntense, ¿quieren?” 

Draco jaló del brazo de Harry y, finalmente, este obedeció, aunque aún seguía estando altamente confundido. Junto a él, Weasley hurgaba su sombrero de Irlanda verde trébol, luciendo perplejo en cuanto a porqué se encontraba utilizando semejante monstruosidad (no es como si Draco pudiese culparlo por ello). Su padre lo tomó de sus manos con una expresión entretenida. 

“Vas a querer eso,” dijo. “una vez que Irlanda haga de las suyas.” 

“Y ahora,” llamó Bagman. “por favor pongan sus varitas al aire por... ¡Las mascotas del equipo nacional de Irlanda!” 

Y, de repente, una bola de color verde circulaba la cancha, y Draco tomó sus omniculares, haciendo un acercamiento hasta que fue capaz de divisar a las pequeñas criaturas estilo kobold que creaban el enjambre. 

“Duendes,” dijo mientras las criaturas creaban un arcoíris que giraba de un lado del campo al otro, y Hermione soltó un ‘ohhhh’ de entendimiento. Fue entonces cuando se elevaron sobre los puestos y dejaron que oro lloviese del cielo, muy para entusiasmo del público. Draco atrapó una de las monedas mágicas, examinándola entretenido. 

“¡Excelente!” Weasley llamó, intentando atrapar tantas monedas como podía en su sombrero. 

“Son falsas, Weasley,” Draco le informó, haciendo que el otro chico se congelara en medio de sus movimientos. “Desaparecerán en un par de horas. A menos que planees estafar a alguien con ellas, yo no me tomaría la molestia.” 

Weasley le arrojó una mirada fulminante, como si el oro falso fuese culpa suya, y se sentó de vuelta con enfado. 

Cuando los duendes se colocaron en sus sitios en el campo, opuestos a las Veela, Bagman continuó: “Y ahora, damas y caballeros, denle la bienvenida a - ¡el equipo de Quidditch búlgaro nacional! Les presento a - ¡Dimitrov! ¡Ivanova! ¡Zograv!” los jugadores ingresaban el estadio a medida que llamaban sus nombres, y la multitud vitoreaba. “¡Levski! ¡Vulchanov! ¡Volkov! Yyyyyyy - ¡Krum!” 

El ruido aumentó en volumen, y Draco se unió antes de tomar sus omniculares una vez más, observando a Krum volar a través del campo. Había visto sus fotos, por supuesto, pero había algo sobre verlo arriba en el aire con sus propios ojos que hacía que Draco se sintiera casi mareado. 

“Y ahora, por favor saluden a - ¡el equipo de Quidditch irlandés nacional!” llamó Bagman. “Presentando a - ¡Connolly! ¡Ryan! ¡Troy! ¡Mullet! ¡Moran! ¡Quigley! Yyyyyy - ¡Lynch!” 

Mientras cada jugador se apresuraba por entrar al campo, él intentaba hacer acercamientos hacia cada uno de ellos, escaneando sus rostros. Algunos de los jugadores irlandeses los había visto en partidos de la liga en contra de los Halcones, así que sus ojos pronto regresaron a Krum, encontrándolo mucho más fascinante que nadie más en el campo. 

Luego de que el árbitro entrase en el campo y librase las bolas, le dio inicio al partido con una ruidosa explosión de su silbato, y los jugadores se elevaron a una velocidad impactante. El ritmo del partido era más rápido que cualquier cosa que hubiese visto antes, aun en mejores partidos de ligas, y le tomó toda su concentración el mantener los ojos en la Quaffle mientras los cazadores irlandeses atacaban a la defensa búlgara. En poco tiempo, Troy marcó su primer punto (el cual Harry se perdió, habiendo colocado sus propios omniculares en cámara lenta) y los duendes celebraban en su lado del campo, formando un gran, brillante trébol en el aire. 

El partido continuó de la misma forma por un rato, hasta que Irlanda llevó la cabeza por treinta puntos y los jugadores búlgaros se frustraron lo suficiente como para utilizar fuerza bruta. Weasley se quejaba con todas sus fuerzas ante cada falta cometida por los búlgaros, y Draco le devolvía un comentario o dos para calentar la atmósfera, disfrutándolo inmensamente. Nunca había visto un partido con sus amigos de esa manera, sin tener que preocuparse por la posición de su propio equipo en el campeonato de las casas o ningún tipo de presión tras el en absoluto; únicamente por lo divertido del juego. 

A pesar de los intentos de Bulgaria por ponerse al día, en poco tiempo Irlanda se encontró irremediablemente llevando la delantera, lo suficiente como para que las enfurecidas Veelas intentaran influenciar el partido seduciendo a réferi, lo cual ambos Draco y Hermione encontraron entretenido. Aunque, el partido de real interés, al menos para Draco, era el que llevaban los dos buscadores. Krum, poco sorpresivamente, era altamente superior a Lynch en ambos talento y estrategia, así que no solo superó el vuelo de Lynch más de una vez, sino que también hizo que Lynch chocara de lleno contra el suelo mediante un regate Wronski no mucho tiempo después del inicio del juego, casi sacándolo. 

Aun así, cuando Krum terminó por atrapar la Snitch, no fue suficiente para que Bulgaria ganase la copa. Irlanda ya estaba a la cabeza con ciento sesenta, y Krum debió haberse dado cuenta de que su equipo no tenía esperanzas de alcanzarlos, finalizando el partido antes de que recibiesen una mayor paliza. La atrapada fue espectacular, también, y suficiente como para hacer que Lynch se estrellase contra el suelo una vez más en un inútil intento por mantenerse a su ritmo. Hasta Hermione, quien nunca fue una experta en Quidditch, parecía estar impresionada por Krum, y si eso no era prueba de las brillantes habilidades del buscador, Draco no sabía qué fuese. 

La premiación fue llevada por Fudge en el recuadro superior, justo frente a sus narices, y Draco tuvo que llamar a todo el comportamiento dignificado que sus padres habían cultivado en él para no parecerse a un completo fanático loco (o a Weasley) cuando los jugadores llenaron el recinto, recibiendo sus honores. Aunque sí miró a Krum de cerca, a pesar de que su aura fuese mucho menos impresionante en tierra. Era menos agraciado, de alguna manera, y obviamente estaba abatido por su derrota, no como si Draco pudiese culparlo por ello. Aun así, se encontraba muy cerca del mejor buscador en el mundo, y quería imprimir el momento en su mente. 

Mientras el equipo irlandés recibía la copa, la multitud rompió en vítores, y Draco se encontró a sí mismo uniéndose, llevado por la atmósfera de euforia pura. Fue en ese entonces cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para encarar a su padre tras él, su sonrisa flaqueando. 

“Dile adiós a tus _amigos_ ,” ordenó en voz tensa, lo suficientemente alto como para que solo Draco captase sobre el ruido. “Tú te irás a casa con tu madre.” 

“No,” Draco lo fulminó, desafiante. “Quiero celebrar con ellos por un rato más. Puedo tomar un traslador de vuelta por mi cuenta.” 

“¡Harás lo que se te ordena, Draco!” estalló su padre, mucho más fuerte a como normalmente hablaba en público, y tomó a Draco por sorpresa. “No tendré ninguna discusión sobre esto. Ofréceles una despedida y vete.” 

Draco tan solo lo miró, trabajando en una rabieta, que se jodiera el ministro de magia sentado cerca, pero entonces su madre se inclinó, captando su mirada. 

“Vamos, Draco,” dijo, con aire de finalidad. “Este no es el momento para discusiones.” 

Draco se desinfló, sabiendo que había perdido esta vez. Cuando se giró hacia Harry, el otro chico ya se encontraba viendo, una mueca en su rostro. 

“Me tengo que ir,” suspiró, sumergiéndolo en un abrazo. “Te veo en Hogwarts, ¿vale?” 

“Nos vemos,” Harry asintió, la manera en que lo apretó de vuelta diciéndole a Draco sobre lo reacio que se encontraba de dejarlo ir. Draco sonrió tristemente mientras lo soltaba, girándose para empujar a Hermione en un abrazo, también. 

“Solo falta una semana para que el lapso empiece,” le recordó. “Estarás fuera de ahí y de vuelta con nosotros en un instante.” 

“Aún es demasiado,” Draco refunfuñó mientras la soltaba, apretando su hombro en señal de despedida. 

Se tomó su tiempo para agitar la mano de cada Weasley presente, solo para fastidiar a su padre, antes de acercarse a su madre en las escaleras. 

“¡¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir?!” demandó con molestia cuando estuvieron fuera de alcance al oído. “El partido apenas termina, y él se está quedando para las celebraciones también, ¡¿no es cierto?!” 

“No lo sé, Draco,” frunció el entrecejo. “Pero tu padre estaba bastante exaltado, de una manera que me tiene preocupada. Creo que es mejor si nos quedamos a salvo en casa esta noche.” 

Draco se detuvo ante aquello, observando a su madre. 

“¿A qué te refieres con eso?” preguntó, confundido. 

Su madre se mantuvo en silencio por un momento antes de sonreírle a Draco, colocando una mano gentil en su hombro. 

“Probablemente no sea nada,” respondió. “Pero no deberíamos provocar más a tu padre. Ya tú te encargaste de hacerlo, espectacularmente, hoy temprano.” 

Draco frunció el ceño, consciente de que lo estaba desviando, silenciosamente siguiéndola escaleras abajo y fuera del estadio, la euforia de hace unos minutos desapareciendo completamente. 


	2. Ni Un Año Tranquilo

Draco tuvo que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para descubrir a qué se debió su abrupta ida de la Copa Mundial. Tuvo una noche terrible, incapaz de conciliar el sueño con una sensación de aprensión cerniéndose sobre él, y, cuando bajó a desayunar, su madre ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor, inclinada sobre El Profeta. Su rostro estaba serio cuando le cruzó la mirada, e hizo que Draco detuviera sus pasos, aterrorizado.

“¿Qué?” demandó, saltándose todo el pretexto de los saludos cordiales.

“Prométeme no perder los estribos,” dijo.

“¡¿Qué pasó?!” estalló, muy tenso como para preocuparse por sus modales.

Su madre suspiró y le tendió el periódico, resignación escrita por todo su rostro.

Le dio un vistazo al titular y palideció. Había una gigantesca foto de la marca tenebrosa en el cielo nocturno adornando la página principal, y las palabras bajo ellas eran enormes y parecían saltar hacia él.

_ ESCENA DE TERROR EN LA COPA MUNDIAL DE QUIDDITCH _

Tan solo lo observó aterrorizado por un momento, incapaz de siquiera leer el artículo, antes de alzar la vista hacia su madre.

“Él estaba ahí,  ¿verdad? ”

“Draco,” suspiró. “No sabemos eso.”

“¡Deja de mimarme!” Draco llamó. “Ya no soy un niño, ¡y tampoco soy estúpido! La manera en que nos echó de ahí ayer, ¿y ahora esto? ¡Ya no creo en las coincidencias, madre!” Cuando ella no respondió, él entrecerró los ojos, y siseó: “Tú sabías que esto iba a pasar, ¿no es así?”

“No seas ridículo, Draco,” su madre rodó los ojos. “Tenía el presentimiento de que tramaba algo, pero no tenía idea sobre qué era. Pensé que sería mejor para nosotros estar muy lejos de lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, eso fue todo. No esperé nada de esa escala, sino hubiese hecho algo.”

“¡Mis amigos estaban ahí!” Draco le recordó, su voz aguda de emociones. “¡Oh, Merlín! ¡¿Y si están lastimados?! ¡¿Y si fue tras ellos?!”

“Draco, no creo-”

“¡Lo ha hecho antes! ¡¿Recuerdas el diario que le dio a Ginny Weasley?!”

“Cariño, por favor-”

“Necesito ir a ver cómo están,” murmuró, soltando el periódico y dando vueltas, saliendo de la habitación con furia.

“¡Draco!” su madre llamó tras él. “Es temprano, ni siquiera debe estar en sus casas aún-”

Pero a Draco no le importaba lo que ella tuviese que decir, no quería que razonasen con él. En su lugar, se precipitó hasta la chimenea más cercana, tomando un poco de polvos flu y dando un paso adentro.

“¡La madriguera!” convocó, y fue envuelto por flamas verdes antes de que alguien pudiese detenerlo.

Se tambaleó en el otro extremo, tosiendo ruidosamente, y alertando a la señora  Weasley sobre su presencia. Esta corrió hacia la habitación, llamando: “Arthur, ¿eres-” pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando divisó a Draco, pálido y de ojos muy abiertos.

“Lamento venir sin avisar,” Draco ahogó. “Tan solo necesitaba saber - ¿aún no vuelven?”

La señora  Weasley negó con la cabeza, y Draco emitió un sonido adolorido, lo cual pareció ayudar a la mujer a recobrar la compostura ligeramente. Tal vez era su prominente instinto materno que tomó el control, pues hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle antes de cruzar la distancia entre ellos y el hollín del viaje por flu que él desprendía.

“Aún es temprano, y las salidas seguro están colapsadas,” le dijo razonablemente. “Seguro les tomará un rato llegar. ¿Por qué no te sientas y esperas conmigo, querido? ¿Estás hambriento?”

Antes de que Draco pudiese siquiera responder, ya estaba siendo guiado a la cocina, una mano gentil en su espalda, y se encontró a sí mismo sentado en una silla mientras la señora Weasley agitaba su varita para avivar la cocina.

“¡Mírate nada más, creciste tanto! Justo como Ron, es como si les hubiesen hecho un hechizo de estiramiento, ¡a ambos! Ten, toma un poco de té, ¡freiré unos huevos y tocino para ti!”

Una taza de té se posó en la mesa frente a Draco, antes de que pudiera siquiera decir que estaba demasiado preocupado como para comer, así que se mantuvo en silencio, deduciendo que protestar no le haría ningún favor.

“¿No ha oído nada de ellos?” Draco chequeó mientras ella le daba la espalda, un borde en su voz. Los hombros de la señora  Weasley se tensaron por un momento, antes de que aparentemente se forzara a sí misma a calmarse.

“No, no he oído nada,” confirmó. “Pero eso es una buena noticia, ¿no es así? Si cualquier cosa les hubiese pasado, ya yo estuviese al tanto.”

Draco asintió, un tanto adormecido, y sus ojos cayeron en  _ El Profeta  _ que se desplegaba sobre la mesa. Se forzó a calmarse lo suficiente como para leer el artículo, para tener alguna idea sobre lo que había sucedido, pero estaba escrito de una manera sensacionalista que proveía escasa información. Todo lo que captó fue que un grupo de antiguos mortífagos había ocasionado disturbios en el campamento a horas de la noche, causando un pánico masivo y metiéndose con el gerente  muggle de la zona de acampado y su familia. El artículo sugirió que hubo heridos, pero el ministro dio un testimonio negando aquello. Sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de la taza en sus manos, y un plato de huevos revueltos, tocino y salchichas se posicionó frente a Draco, empujándolo de vuelta al presente. 

“Aquí tienes, querido,” dijo la señora  Weasley amablemente, sentándose junto a él. No había preparado comida para ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Draco seguían en el periódico, lo tomó y lo dobló. 

“Arthur siempre dice que Rita  Skeeter tuerce cada una de sus historias para hacer parecer todo peor de lo que realmente es.” le dijo, aunque los nervios eran audibles en su voz. “Yo no le prestaría mucha atención a lo que escribe.”

“Sí,” estuvo de acuerdo, su propia voz vacía. “Usted  probablemente tenga razón.”

“Come,” urgió. “Te sentirás mejor con algo en el estómago.”

Draco se obligó, sin poder saborear nada, pero masticando obedientemente e intentando no marearse. Mientras comía, la señora  Weasley se puso en pie una vez más, caminando hacia la ventana con inquietud y mirando hacia afuera. El silencio entre ellos se prolongó hasta que ella suspiró, el periódico desmoronándose entre sus manos.

“¡Ahí están!” respiró, apurándose hacia la puerta trasera del jardín. Draco saltó a seguirla, y, en efecto, el grupo de Weasleys, incluyendo a Harry y Hermione, acababa de aparecer en el pequeño terreno que conducía a la madriguera, pareciendo estar todos en una pieza. Draco sentía ganas de llorar del alivio.

“¡Oh, gracias al cielo, gracias al cielo!” llamó la señora Weasley, finalmente expresando el pánico que había intentado ocultar de Draco. “Arthur - estaba tan preocupada -  _ tan  _ preocupada -”

Mientras ella envolvía a su esposo en un estrecho abrazo, Draco fue en línea recta hacia Harry, Hermione y Weasley.

“¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?”  Weasley preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, pero Draco lo ignoró, en su lugar empujando a Harry en un abrazo demoledor de su autoría.

“¿Están bien?” murmuró, estirando su brazo derecho para jalar a Hermione también. “¿No se lastimaron?”

“Estamos estupendamente, Draco,” Harry le aseguró, apretando su hombro. “Te hubiese mandado una lechuza apenas  llegáramos , no tenías porqué venir aquí.”

“Tenía que verificar que estuviesen bien,” Draco musitó, dejándolos ir, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al colocar una mano en el hombro de  Weasley también, ridículamente aliviado hasta de verlo sano y salvo a él. “Y no podía estar en esa casa, no cuando-”

Se cortó a sí mismo, y Hermione tomó su mano en un gesto reconfortante.

El señor  Weasley , aun consolando a su angustiada esposa, los dirigió a todos de vuelta a la casa, y ellos cuatro se excusaron rápidamente para buscar privacidad en el cuarto de Weasley. Era la primera vez que Draco estaba ahí, por supuesto, pero no comentó sobre el hórrido tono de naranja y todos los artículos de los Canons, en su lugar diciendo, apenas la puerta se cerró tras ellos: “Mi padre estaba ahí ayer por la noche. Sé que estaba.”

“Eso pensamos,” Harry asintió.

Los ojos de Draco picaban, así que parpadeó, intentando controlarse.

“Pudieron salir lastimados,” murmuró.

“Casi fue así,”  Weasley respondió con una mueca, y cuando Draco lo miró alarmado, Harry sostuvo sus hombros, haciendo que se cruzasen sus miradas.

“Tú escúchame,” dijo con firmeza. “¡Lo que sea que el imbécil de tu padre haya hecho o no, no es  culpa tuya ! ¡Así que no te atrevas a culparte!”

“Debí haberlo sabido,” Draco gruñó. “Cuando presionó tanto para que me fuese de ahí, debí haber-”

“No pudiste haber sabido,” Hermione dijo con suavidad. “Todos nosotros pensamos que tan solo te quería lejos de nosotros, o que te quería castigar por desobedecerlo.”

“¿Y qué pasó?” Draco preguntó finalmente.

Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas, y Harry manipuló a Draco para que tomase asiento en la cama de  Weasley antes de iniciar su explicación. Draco se mantuvo en silencio durante su recuento de la historia, tan solo escuchando con terror puro mientras describían el caos que causaron las tropas de mortífagos, el choque que habían tenido con quienquiera que hubiese conjurado la marca tenebrosa, y cómo  Winky , la  elfa hogareña del señor  Crouch , había sido inculpada por todo el incidente. Harry procedió a decirle que su  cicatriz habría estado doliendo el domingo pasado, cuando se despertó de un sueño sobre el señor oscuro y  Pettigrew .

“No puedo recordarlo todo ahora,” explicó titubeante, una mueca profunda en su rostro. “Pero estaban conspirando para matar a... Alguien.”

Draco estaba consciente de la deliberada pausa que Harry había hecho antes de aquella última palabra y estaba a punto de preguntar a  _ quién  _ querían asesinar, pero  Weasley habló primero, en un tono de optimismo ciego que Draco asociaba con él: “Pero fue solo un sueño. Una pesadilla.”

“Sí, pero, ¿lo era?” Harry preguntó. “Es raro, ¿no?... Mi cicatriz duele, y tres días después los mortífagos están en marcha y el símbolo de Voldemort aparece en el cielo otra vez.” Ignoró a  Weasley cuando se quejó de Harry utilizando el nombre del señor oscuro, y continuó: “¿Y recuerdan lo que dijo la profesora Trelawney? ¿Al final del año pasado?”

Hermione resopló ante aquello. “Oh Harry, ¿vas a prestarle atención a lo que sea que diga ese viejo fraude?”

“¡Tú no estuviste ahí!” Harry estalló, inmediatamente a la defensiva. “No la escuchaste. Esta vez fue diferente. Les dije que cayó en un tipo de trance – uno real. Y dijo que el señor tenebroso ascendería otra vez...  _ Más fuerte y terrible que nunca antes _ ... Y lo conseguiría gracias a un servidor que volvería a él... Y esa noche  Colagusano escapó.”

Un intenso silencio se asentó en el aire, y Draco, un tanto incómodamente, tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Harry en que era demasiada coincidencia.

“No sé si creo en nada de lo que esa vieja loca diga,” Draco aclaró. “Pero son una serie de eventos espeluznantes y si, en efecto, están todos conectados entre sí...” No finalizó la oración, pero no hizo falta. Su significado estuvo claro para todos ellos.

“Le conté a Sirius sobre mi cicatriz,” Harry les dijo finalmente, mirando por la ventana como si esperara que su lechuza, Hedwig, reapareciera en el aire. “Aún espero su respuesta.”

“¡Bien pensado!”  Weasley asintió, animándose. “¡Apuesto a que Sirius sabrá qué hacer!”

“¿Has pensado en contactar al profesor  Lupin también?” Draco sugirió.

“¿No?” Harry admitió, frunciendo el ceño ante su sugerencia.

“A este punto, está tan involucrado como Sirius, y sería bueno tener una segunda opinión,” Draco se encogió de hombros. “Y no se está escondiendo, como Sirius, así que tal vez pueda ser una ayuda más directa.”

“Solo voy a esperar la respuesta de Sirius, por ahora,” Harry le restó importancia. “Esperaba que me respondiera rápido, pero...”

“No sabemos dónde está Sirius,” Hermione le recordó. “Podría estar en  África o por ahí, ¿cierto? Hedwig no va a lograr  _ esa  _ ruta en un par de días.”

“Sí, lo sé,” Harry suspiró en resignación.

Entonces  Weasley sugirió que saliesen a jugar Quidditch en el jardín, y Harry y Draco aceptaron con entusiasmo, felices por la distracción. Draco llamó a uno de los elfos domésticos de la mansión para que le trajeran su  Nimbus 2001, y se reunieron afuera en el jardín con los  Weasleys mayores,  exceptuando a Percy. Sus números eran impares, lo que hizo que Ginny preguntase si se podía unir a ellos. Sus hermanos estaban altamente escépticos al principio, pero Bill insistió en que debería intentarlo, y terminó siendo sorprendentemente talentosa.

Jugaron hasta que la señora  Weasley salió al patio y llamó a Draco, informándole que su madre había venido por él. Regresó a la casa en contra de su voluntad, para encontrarla esperando en la cocina, una taza de té en mano y luciendo ridículamente fuera de lugar en la abarrotada casa de los Weasley. Bajó la taza cuando él entró en la habitación, acercándosele con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

“Cielo,” dijo, estirando la mano para apartar su sudoroso cabello de su frente. “Vamos a casa, ¿sí?”

“¿Tengo alguna opción este asunto?” Draco murmuró enigmáticamente.

Ella rio, su mano cayendo hasta su hombro y apretujándolo una vez.

“A menos que desees imitar a tu primo rebelde, no lo creo, no.”

“No me tientes,” murmuró, cruzando sus brazos en un gesto defensivo. “Nunca lo perdonaré,” declaró bajo su respiración, aunque estaban solos en la cocina. No quería que la familia  Weasley escuchara aquella conversación en particular.

“No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas;” dijo ella con simpleza.

“Odio vivir en la misma casa que él,” Draco continuó. “O estar conectado con él de cualquier forma. Es vergonzoso.”

Su madre tragó saliva y asintió.

“Entiendo porque te sientes de esa manera,” contestó. “Tan solo tienes catorce años, pero tu compás moral ya está muchísimo más sintonizado que el de tu padre – o el mío, en ese caso – ha estado jamás. Y no tengo ilusión sobre esa fisura entre ustedes dos siendo superada en ningún momento cercano. Tan solo te pido que vuelvas a casa, aunque sea hasta que la escuela empiece otra vez. Si no lo haces por ti, entonces hazlo por mí.”

“Eso no es justo,” Draco siseó, sabiendo que ya lo tenía.

“Yo nunca dije que juego limpio,” bromeó, sonriendo. “Ahora dile adiós a tus amigos.”

“Sí, madre,” suspiró, girando y caminando de vuelta al jardín para hacer precisamente eso. Harry prometió, en voz baja, que lo mantendría al tanto de si había correo por parte de Sirius, y Hermione le dijo que se mantuviera firme y fuera de problemas. La señora Weasley lo abrazó fuertemente y les dio unos cuantos dulces a él y a su madre antes de que se marcharan por el flu.

“Bueno,” su madre rio mientras colocaba los dulces en la mesa de la cocina, una sonrisa entretenida en su rostro. “Supongo que si en algún momento decides tomar el mismo camino que tu primo Sirius, hay una familia que te acogería con mucho gusto. Imagina el horror en el rostro de tu padre si eso pasara.”

Draco no pudo evitar reír, rodando los ojos.

Draco cuidadosamente se mantuvo fuera del camino de su padre por la semana restante, pero estaba más que un poco aliviado de estar en King Cross el primero de septiembre. No solo moría por ver a sus amigos y estar fuera de casa, sino que también ansiaba presenciar el evento que sería celebrado en Hogwarts aquel año: Su padre, por supuesto, no le había hablado a Draco directamente sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero no podía dejar de presumirle a su esposa sobre el ministro de magia confiándole la información a él, y  Narcissa Malfoy tomó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para contarle a su hijo todo lo que sabía. Aquello había sido muchas semanas atrás, y la emoción de las noticias se había desvanecido un poco ante el prospecto de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, pero, ahora que el año estaba por  iniciar , volvió con todas sus fuerzas.

De ser posible, ansiaba la llegada del torneo más de lo que normalmente lo haría debido al conocimiento de que, gracias a la nueva regla establecida por el ministerio de magia, él y sus amigos eran todos demasiado jóvenes para entrar. Estaba completamente consciente de que, de ser encarado por el reto directo, su orgullo y ambición no le permitirían negarse, pero, muy en el fondo, se dio cuenta de que él no estaba tallado para ese tipo de cosas. Sus pasadas aventurillas con los  Gryffindors le habían dado más que suficientes pruebas de que él no era del tipo valiente y aventurero, que no podía persistir bajo inmensa presión, especialmente cuando no había nadie de quien apoyarse a su lado. Sería un desastre, y sabía que era mejor no haber sido afrontado por la decisión. Aunque, estaba muchísimo más aliviado, porque Harry no se enfrentaría a ella tampoco, porque, de todas las personas que Draco conocía, Harry  _ era  _ el tipo de chico correcto. Y, honestamente, Draco estaba harto de pasar su tiempo en Hogwarts preocupándose por su amigo. Ya de por sí tenía el asunto del señor oscuro colgándole sobre la cabeza permanentemente, y lo último que necesitaban en ese momento era un estúpido torneo que podría acabar matándolo.

Así que, realmente, Draco estaba aliviado de que todos ellos tendrían que quedarse en la audiencia y animar a cualquier pobre tonto que fuese escogido, permitiéndoles disfrutar el torneo al máximo.

Draco se encontró con sus amigos en la plataforma el día que regresaban a clases, y emprendieron la búsqueda de compartimientos juntos, guardando su equipaje antes de despedirse de la señora Weasley, Bill, Charlie y la madre de Draco. Justo cuando Draco se inclinaba para besarle la mejilla, escuchó a Charlie decir: “Puede que los vuelva a ver más pronto de lo que piensan.”

“¿Por qué?” Fred preguntó.

“Ya verán,” Charlie respondió alegremente. “Tan solo no le digan a Percy que lo mencioné es... Es ‘información clasificada hasta que llegue el momento en que el ministerio  considere oportuno revelarla’, después de todo.”

Draco se contuvo, sorprendido. Con un padre y un hermano en el ministerio, no se le había ocurrido a Draco que los chicos  Weasley no estaban al tanto de nada. Les hubiese escrito de inmediato de haberse dado cuenta (y de no ser así, francamente, se le escapó de la mente mencionarlo.)

“Sí, yo de alguna manera  desearía estar de vuelta en Hogwarts este año,” Bill suspiró con anhelo.

“ _ ¿Por qué? _ ” George demandó impacientemente. 

“Um,” Draco dijo silenciosamente, pero su madre le golpeó el brazo con suavidad, sus ojos entrecerrados.

“No seas tan descortés como para arruinar sus esfuerzos, querido,” le dijo en voz baja, y Draco se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo mientras los  Weasleys mayores seguían molestando al resto con la información que se negaban a revelar. Estuvo aliviado cuando el silbato sonó, indicando que el tren estaba por partir Fue solo cuando finalmente se abrieron camino hasta su compartimiento una vez más,  Weasley aun refunfuñando sobre su familia, hasta que Draco habló.

“Sé de qué hablaban,” admitió, los tres pares de ojos enfocándose en él. “Si me hubiese dado cuenta de que ustedes no sabían, habría dicho algo antes. Lo siento.”

“¡¿Qué es?!”  Weasley demandó ansiosamente, casi resbalándose de su asiento ante el entusiasmo por inclinarse sobre Draco, como si fuese a perder la información desde su posición a su otro lado. “¡¿Qué está pasando en Hogwarts?!”

“Están trayendo de vuelta el Torneo de los Tres Magos,” Draco explicó, sonriendo mientras examinaba sus reacciones.  Weasley soltó un suspiro, observándolo boquiabierto y paralizado, y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron, en entendimiento y admiración. Harry, por otro lado, tan solo había fruncido el ceño, obviamente desorientado.

“¡Estás bromeando!”  Weasley llamó con incredulidad.

“¿Qué es el Torneo de los Tres Magos?” Harry preguntó.

“Es un torneo entre tres magos de distintas escuelas mágicas,” Hermione dijo, mirando a Draco con curiosidad. “He leído menciones sobre él en  _ Hogwarts, Una Historia _ . Pero, pensé que había sido descontinuado.”

“Lo fue,” Draco asintió. “Aparentemente, se decidió que el riesgo que corrían las vidas de los campeones era demasiado alto.”

“¿Campeones?” Harry chequeó.

“Cada escuela elige a un representante para participar en él torneo por ellos,” Draco aclaró. “Tienen que pasar todo tipo de pruebas para ganar, aunque no estoy seguro de lo que implican exactamente. Aun así, todo suena bastante peligroso.  Ha habido muertes en el pasado.”

Hermione jadeó ante aquello, pero  Weasley lucía poco impresionado.

“Imagina ser elegido  campeón de Hogwarts,” suspiró con anhelo, sus ojos esmaltados.

“Oh no, puedes olvidar esa idea de inmediato,” Draco rio. “Alteraron las reglas. Solo los estudiantes que tengan la mayoría de edad pueden participar ahora. Así que somos demasiado  jóvenes .”

“¿Qué?”  Weasley boqueó, despertando de su ensueño y luciendo  abatido . “¡Eso es tan injusto!”

“Yo creo que es razonable,” Draco se encogió de hombros. “Imagina las protestas de los padres si a sus hijos menores se les solicitase apuntarse en un torneo que podría matarlos. Eso pudo haber sido factible un siglo atrás, pero no ahora.”  Weasley seguía de mala cara, pero Draco lo ignoró, continuando: “De todas formas, ¡creo que será muy divertido que lo veamos!”

“¿Qué otras escuelas serán parte del torneo otra vez?” Hermione preguntó, entusiasmada. “Recuerdo a Beauxbatons...”

“Sí, ellos y Durmstrang,” Draco asintió. “Será muy interesante tener estudiantes del continente en Hogwarts, ¿no creen?”

“Totalmente,” Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo brillantemente.

“¿Dónde quedan estas escuelas?” Harry preguntó.

“Bueno, nadie sabe, ¿cierto?” Hermione dijo, alzando las cejas en su dirección.

“Ocultan su paradero para guardar sus secretos,” Draco se encogió de hombros. “No es inusual para las escuelas mágicas, pero sé que  Durmstrang está en algún sitio lejano, por el norte, como Escandinavia o Rusia. Y estoy bastante seguro de que  Beauxbatons está por ahí en Francia... Un verano, cuando era más pequeño, mis padres me llevaron a uno de los castillos que le pertenecen a mi familiar en Provenza, y cenamos con una familia  sangrepura que tenía dos hijas en  Beauxbatons . No hablaban más que francés y un inglés abominable, así que estoy seguro de que el francés es su idioma instructivo.”

Continuaron conversando gratamente sobre otros colegios mágicos y el torneo, hasta que algunos  Gryffindors de su año pasaron por su compartimiento, y se desplazaron a repetir el final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch juntos hasta que llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade.

Llovía fuertemente mientras se dirigían a la escuela en sus carruajes, y Draco estaba feliz de estar a salvo y adentro una vez que ingresaron el castillo, aun si eso significaba que tenía que separarse de sus amigos en el festín de bienvenida y unirse a su propia casa en la mesa de Slytherin. Se sentó lejos al fondo, unos cuantos asientos más allá de un par de risueñas niñas de segundo año que tan solo lo ojearon por un momento antes de proceder a ignorarlo, muy para su alivio. Vio a  Nott hacia el frente, conversando ruidosamente con Crabbe y Goyle. Zabini y Parkinson se encontraban sentados a poca distancia de ellos, charlando con  Bulstrode y  Greengrass . Satisfecho de no tener que lidiar con ningún tipo de burlas durante la comida, volvió su atención a la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador.

Fue apenas después de la cena y la espectacular entrada del viejo, destrozado ex- Auror Alastor “ Ojoloco ”  Moody , quien fue anunciado como su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (Draco intensamente deseaba que el maestro  Lupin volviese. Tan solo había visto a  Moody una vez en un evento del ministerio, cuando su padre aun lo llevaba a sitios como esos, y el hombre le daba escalofríos.), que Dumbledore les anunció que, aquel año, el Torneo de los Tres magos daría lugar en Hogwarts. Las reacciones de los otros estudiantes fueron predecibles, oscilando entre vítores emocionados y murmullos, a exclamaciones molestas acerca de la restricción de edad que el ministerio había agregado (la mayoría de estos últimos viniendo de los gemelos Weasley). Mientras fueron despachados a sus dormitorios poco tiempo después, los estudiantes no podían hablar de otra cosa, y Draco escuchaba algunas conversaciones por diversión.

“ Hey ,  Malfoy ,”  Nott llamó, haciendo a Draco gruñir en voz alta mientras el trío de  trolls lo alcanzaba. “Así que, ¿Vas a intentar entrar, o eres muy cobarde para hacerlo?”

“A diferencia de ti,  Nott , yo tengo un cerebro y sé no gastar mi tiempo y energía tratando de engañar a Dumbledore,” Draco arrastró. “Pero siéntete libre de hacerlo tú, me darás algo de qué reírme.”

“Y yo que pensaba que tal vez querrías demostrarle a tu padre que no eres un fracaso de hijo como piensa,”  Nott cacareó. “Es mi culpa por asumir que tenías sentido del orgullo.”

Draco rio ante aquello. “Diferimos muchísimo en nuestras definiciones de cosas por las cuales enorgullecernos, Nott,” dijo finalmente. “Yo sé que no sería capaz de verme en el espejo si fuera tú.”

“Al menos mi familia piensa que soy un hijo modelo,”  Nott se encogió de hombros, petulancia irradiando de su ser. “Tú desearías poder decir lo mismo de ti,  Malfoy . Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber eso.”

“Obviamente no,” Draco rodó los ojos. “Los tiempos en los que quería enorgullecer a mi padre pasaron hace mucho.”

Y con eso, se deslizó dentro de la sala común, dirigiéndose a los dormitorios, ignorando los gritos de burla que  Nott le lanzaba. Los días en que  Nott podía conseguir una reacción de él a través de sus insultos, después de todo, también  habían pasado hace mucho.


	3. Hermione, Defensora de los Derechos de los Elfos, y Moody, la Pesadilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiholi. ¿Qué tal les está pareciendo la traducción? (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

“Hermione,” Draco suspiró, masajeándose las cienes, mientras Harry escondía su sonrisa tras su tarea de Adivinación. “Yo admiro tu sentido de justicia y tu determinación por ayudar a las criaturas en necesidad – no, en verdad lo hago.” enfatizó cuando Hermione abrió la boca, ojos achicados. “Pero escoges a las criaturas equivocadas para tu misión de rescate. Créeme, he vivido en una casa cuidada por elfos domésticos toda mi vida, y se morirían del susto si les ofreciera algún pago.”

“¡Eso es porque les lavaron el cerebro!” siseó.

“Tienes que verlo como una diferencia de valores culturales,” Draco insistió. “Tú me has seguido diciendo, a través de los años, que los  muggles no la tienen más difícil por la falta de magia en sus vidas, y que la forma en la que viven y su existencia no es insignificante por ello.”

“¿Y qué exactamente tiene eso que ver con la esclavización de criaturas?” demandó.

“¡Estoy diciendo que es arrogante forzar tus propios ideales en personas de otras culturas si estas se rehúsan a aceptarlas, solo porque piensas que es la manera correcta de vivir! ¡No, escúchame!” insistió cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de interrumpir. “Es un insulto ofrecerles sueldos. Estoy de acuerdo con que estos elfos no son tratados correctamente, especialmente por personas como mi padre, y si quieres alzar tu voz para crear leyes que los protejan, te apoyo completamente. Pero si no quieren que les paguen, no tiene caso que gastes tu energía obligándolos a aceptar tus ideas.”

“La protección legal solo será uno de los logros a largo plazo de P.E.D.D.O,” Hermione contestó fríamente. “Pero no nos vamos a silenciar hasta que a estos elfos se les ofrezcan los mismos derechos que a los magos, y si no nos apoyas en eso, Draco, estás en nuestra contra.”

Draco se desplomó en su asiento, mirando a Harry de manera suplicante, pero el otro ignoraba su vista con vehemencia, aun mordiéndose el labio para evitar sonreír. Terminó girándose hacia  Weasley , buscando apoyo, en su lugar.

“¡Di algo!” demandó. “¡Eres un  sangrepura también! ¡Tú sabes tan bien como yo que, hacer lo que ella está haciendo, no tiene ningún sentido!”

Weasley se encogió de hombros, dándole un mordisco a su  sándwich .

“Ya le dije,” acotó, su boca llena. “Pero no quiere escuchar, y sabes que es mejor dejarla hacer lo que quiere en lugar de intentar cambiar lo que piensa.”

“Eres de gran ayuda, como siempre,” murmuró.

“No se equivoca, sabes,” dijo ella, mirándolo con ira. “Admito que esperaba que me apoyaras, pero aun así haré esto, sin importar lo que digas. Será mejor que lo dejes.”

“¡Tú sacaste el tema!” Draco le recordó, pero cuando ella ignoró su aporte, él tan solo resopló y se giró de vuelta a su tarea de Encantamientos. “Lo que sea, tan solo no me metas en esto.”

“No lo haré,” estalló.

“Bien,” rodó los ojos, finalmente volviéndose hacia Harry, efectivamente acabando con la conversación. “¿Ya tuvieron su clase con Moody?”

“No,” Harry contestó, soltando su libro para mirar a Draco, finalmente. “La tenemos en una sesión doble mañana luego del desayuno. ¿Y tú?”

“Mañana a primera hora,” Draco dijo. “Me dan un poco de curiosidad sus clases: Mi padre siempre hablaba sobre que él era un lunático, pero ya no confío en su juicio, así que...”

“A papá le cae muy bien,”  Weasley se unió. “Aunque parece ser verdad que enloqueció en algún punto, en los últimos años.”

“Dumbledore no lo dejaría dar clases si pensara que no es capaz de alguna manera.” Hermione frunció el ceño.

“Él dejó que Lockhart enseñara aquí,” Draco inhaló. “Creo que los aplicantes para el trabajo son tan escasos que toma lo que sea que pueda tener.”

“Fred y George tuvieron clase con él hoy temprano y dijeron que su clase era otro rollo,”  Weasley comentó. “Lucían realmente impresionados.”

“Bueno, espero que esté a las alturas de su salario,” Draco suspiró. “No pretendo que sea otro profesor  Lupin , pero preferiría no volver al narcisista  inútil o al mortífago doble cara.”

“No creo que te tengas preocupar por el segundo con un antiguo auror,” Hermione musitó.

“Tú obviamente confías más en el ministerio que yo, Hermione,” Draco suspiró. “Nada en contra de tu padre y tu hermano, Weasley, pero hay un montón de corrupción moviéndose entre las sombras. Yo debería saberlo, gracias a que mi padre es parte de ello.”

“Tiene la confianza de Dumbledore,” Hermione repitió.

“Sí, pero Dumbledore no siempre es el más sano, cierto,”  Weasley sonrió. “Probablemente se lleven de maravilla.”

Draco y Harry rieron, pero se detuvieron rápidamente cuando Hermione les lanzó una mirada malhumorada y regresó a su tarea.

Cuando los chicos de cuarto año de Ravenclaw y Slytherin comenzaron a llenar el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, luego del desayuno la mañana siguiente, había una tensión extraña en el aire. Los  Ravenclaws parecían estar, en su mayoría, emocionados, aunque un poco sospechosos con respecto a las habilidades de Moody como profesor, pero los Slytherin lucían todos ansiosos, y Draco podía entender por qué. Alastor “ Ojoloco ”  Moody , siendo un  auror retirado el cual pasó toda su vida cazando personas similares a sus padres, era poco probable que fuese gentil con su casa en general.

Resultó que sus miedos fueron justificados, aun así, Draco se encontraba sobrecogido por el feroz odio que Moody parecía tener no solo por la casa de Slytherin, sino por él personalmente.

“¡Guarden esos condenados libros!”  Moody estalló ante ellos mientras sacaban sus materiales y los colocaban en sus escritorios. “No tienen uso aquí. No soy un gran creyente en el enfoque teórico del aprendizaje mágico, y están ya lo suficientemente atrasados en cuanto al lado  práctico de la defensa se habla.”

Draco vio a dos  Ravenclaws en la mesa junto a la suya, Padma  Patil y Sue Li, intercambiar miradas recelosas, como si sus sospechas  hubiesen sido confirmadas.

“De todos modos, vamos a trabajar en maldiciones oscuras hoy,”  Moody continuó, una sonrisa desagradable formándose en sus labios. “Y me imagino que las serpientes entre ustedes no necesitan demasiada teoría en eso como tal.”

Draco escuchó a sus compañeros de casa moverse en sus asientos, pero él se mantuvo firme, desafiante al mantener su vista en Moody. Se resignaba a ser intimidado por la reputación adquirida por su padre. Él no era su padre.

La determinación en su rostro pareció captar la atención de Moody, y sus ojos aterrizaron en él.

“¿Tú eres el hijo de Lucius  Malfoy , cierto?” ladró, sonriendo burlón cuando Draco afirmó. “Justo la  persona que necesito. ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que sabes sobre las maldiciones imperdonables? Deberías ser un experto en ellas, teniendo en cuenta a tus familiares.”

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron, pero fue el único signo de molestia que se permitió mostrar.

“Las maldiciones imperdonables son las tres maldiciones oscuras peormente sancionadas por la ley mágica,” respondió sin problemas. “La utilización de tan solo una de ellas, traería como consecuencia una cadena perpetua en Azkaban.”

“Sí, así es,”  Moody estuvo de acuerdo. “Bajo circunstancias normales. Por supuesto, siempre hay magos que se las arreglan para evadir el castigo legal, ¿o no?” Draco no movió un  músculo , así que  Moody continuó rápidamente: “Nombra una de ellas,  Malfoy .”

“La maldición  imperius ,” Draco respondió, sin perder el ritmo.

“Oh, por supuesto que tú sabrías sobre esa,” Moody aspiró. “Aclamar su uso fue lo que salvó a tu padre de un encuentro con los  dementores , ¿verdad?”

Draco escuchó unas débiles risillas venir de los estudiantes, pero sabía que, por una vez, no se debía a sus compañeros de casa. Draco no estaba sorprendido de que los  Ravenclaws disfrutaran la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Nunca perdonaron a Draco (o a Hermione) por derrotarlos en cada  examen . 

Sin embargo,  Moody los ignoró y se giró hacia su escritorio, abriendo uno de los cajones. Sacó un jarrón de vidrio que contenía tres arañas grandes. La clase estaba en completo silencio mientras él persuadía a una de las arañas para sacarla con su mano y sostenerla para que todos la vieran. Con su otra mano, apuntó su varita hacia la araña y musitó: “ _ ¡Imperio! _ ”

La araña comenzó a hacer todo tipo de cosas ridículas, lanzándose en el aire como un acróbata o danzando como una bailarina. Se escucharon varios jadeos entre los estudiantes, pero, a pesar de la imagen chistosa que la araña presentaba, nadie se rio.

“Control total,”  Moody dijo con suavidad, sus ojos en la araña mientras ésta hacía piruetas a través de uno de los escritorios. “Puedo hacer que haga de todo en este estado, pero asumo que ustedes están muy conscientes de los efectos de este encantamiento, ¿cierto?” su ojo mágico escaneó la clase, parando en cada estudiante con conexiones a  mortígafos antes de continuar: “Para aquellos sin experiencias personales, permítanme explicar. Años atrás, cierto mago tenebroso y sus seguidores tomaron el control de mucha gente gracias a esta mismísima maldición. Aunque, cuando cayó, se transformó en la excusa perfecta para que estos seguidores escapasen de las consecuencias – después de todo, ¿cómo es que el ministerio podría probar si actuaron bajo voluntad propia o no?” Dio una pausa momentánea, su rostro sombrío mientras observaba como la araña comenzaba a bailar. “La maldición  imperius puede ser combatida, y yo les enseñaré cómo, aunque no espero que muchos tengan éxito. Poder vencerla toma mucha fuerza y carácter, y esas no son cualidades que yo asocie con sus casas.”

Ladró una risa y tomó a la araña, lanzándola de vuelta en el encase. Entonces, se volvió hacia Draco una vez más, su ojo bueno brillando.

“Ahora, Malfoy,” continuó. “¿Por qué no sigues iluminándonos? Ya que pareces ser todo un experto, nombra otra maldición.”

Draco sintió las miradas de desprecio de los  Ravenclaws en su nuca, pero se rehusaba a encogerse ante la cara de semejante juicio precoz. Sabía que, de haber sido Harry, hubiese discutido con él - después de todo, lo había visto sumirse en incontables disputas con  Snape de esa misma manera, siempre acabando con detención - pero él tenía mucho más autocontrol, y no le iba a dar a su profesor la satisfacción. Así que forzó su voz a un profesionalismo calmado mientras respondía: “La maldición cruciatus.”

“Sí,”  Moody sonrió, su marcado rostro contorsionándose bajo la tensión. “Tengo experiencias personales con esa, también, ¿tú no,  Malfoy ? Tu tía fue arrestada por esa. Claro, por otras cosas también.”

_ Yo era un niño cuando esa pasó,  _ Draco consideró internamente. _ Ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella, lo que sea que haya hecho no tiene nada que ver conmigo. No me pongas en la misma bolsa que a esta gente. ¡¿No he demostrado ser suficiente en el último par de años?!” _

Pero no vociferó nada, tan solo mirando con apatía mientras  Moody tomaba otra araña y la agrandaba con fines ilustrativos.

“ _ ¡ _ _ Crucio _ _! _ ”  Moody murmuró, apuntando su varita hacia la araña. El efecto fue inmediato, y Draco vaciló mientras ésta se estremecía y sacudía del dolor. Evitó sus ojos, en su lugar enfocándose en la pata de su escritorio, esperando a que acabase.

“Un dolor atroz,” Moody anunció, su voz casi haciendo eco en el silencio tenso. “Peor tortura que la que cualquier artefacto  muggle pudiese proporcionar jamás. Puede quebrar a una persona completamente, esta maldición.”

Finalmente acabó con la maldición y encogió a la araña de vuelta a su tamaño original antes de ponerla de vuelta en el jarrón. Se tornó hacia Draco una vez más, sus ojos desafiantes.

“¿Y la última?” pinchó. “Debes ser familiar con esa también, tomando en cuenta que eres amigo de la única persona conocida por sobrevivirla.”

El pecho de Draco se tensó ante aquellas palabras. Necesitó un momento antes de encontrar su voz para responder.

“La maldición asesina,” soltó finalmente.

Moody no dijo nada, tan solo tomó a la última araña del jarrón y la sostuvo para que todos viesen.

“ _ ¡Avada  _ _ Kedavra _ _! _ ”

Un destello de luz verde golpeó a la araña y Draco observó, horrorizado, mientras la araña rodaba sobre su espalda, claramente muerta.

La respuesta silenciosa en la sala fue total.  Moody lanzó a la araña muerta al piso, en un gesto descuidado, limpiando sus manos con su capa.

“No hay contraataque,” anunció, casi conversacionalmente. “No hay manera de bloquearla, tampoco. Más les vale tener la esperanza de nunca estar en la posición recibidora, o su luz verde será la última cosa que vean.”

El prolongado silencio ante aquellas palabras fue interrumpido por la campana, indicando, afortunadamente, el final de la clase.

“Vale,”  Moody dijo bruscamente. “Terminó la clase.”

Draco, sin decidir moverse conscientemente, se encontraba de pie y fuera de la sala a velocidad relámpago. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo en el baño, en donde vació el desayuno de esa mañana en el inodoro. Su estómago se sentía como si estuviese lleno de serpientes enrollándose entre ellas a través de sus órganos, causando que diese arcadas secas aun cuando su estómago estaba ya vacío. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y sus ojos picaban con lágrimas.

Él sabía, por supuesto, que Harry había sobrevivido a la maldición de la muerte. Todos lo sabían. Pero la visual de lo cerca que su amigo estuvo de caer muerto como aquella araña, su vida perdida tan casual e inconsecuentemente que fue barrida por el suelo como suciedad... Sacudió a Draco profundamente, y se acurrucó a sí mismo sobre el frío, duro piso frente al  inodoro , abrazando sus rodillas cerca de su pecho y tomando profundas respiraciones tranquilizadoras.

“¡Ahí estás,  Malfoy !”  Weasley llamó, su voz impaciente mientras Draco se unió a ellos en frente del salón de Pociones, apenas a tiempo. “¡¿Cómo fue tu clase con Moody?! ¡¿Qué les enseñó?!”

“Draco, ¿estás bien?” Harry cortó a Weasley, captando el tinte verdoso que Draco sabía se encontraba en su rostro.

“Estoy bien,” dijo bruscamente, reacio a hablar sobre lo que acababa de suceder en aquel salón de clases. Afortunadamente,  Snape abrió de golpe la puerta tan solo un momento más tarde, así que sus amigos dejaron de hacer preguntas, sin embargo, Draco podía sentir los ojos de Harry en su rostro, preocupación irradiando de él en oleadas.

Mientras  Snape se giraba hacia la pizarra para enumerar los ingredientes necesarios para la  poción del día, Draco estiró una de sus manos hacia Harry por debajo del escritorio. Encontró la muñeca de su mano izquierda y presionó sus dedos en ella, dejando que el pulso estable que  sen tía calmase sus nervios. Harry lo dejó por un par de minutos antes de mover la mano y entrelazar sus dedos juntos, apretando la mano de Draco en consuelo. Draco dio un apretón de vuelta, sus ojos enfocados en el pizarrón.

Draco sabía que no podía escapar de la conversación por siempre y, después de pociones, Harry prácticamente lo jaló lejos de los calabozos, murmurándoles a Hermione y  Weasley que se unirían a ellos más tarde en el almuerzo, antes de arrastrarlo fuera de la escuela y hacia los jardines, los cuales estaban bañados por las últimas señales del clima veraniego.

“¡Ahora dime qué pasó!” Harry demandó, rodeándolo. “¡Lucías como si alguien hubiese muerto!”

Draco se estremeció ante la selección de palabras de Harry. Tomó una respiración estabilizadora y comenzó a caminar en dirección a lago, sintiendo la  necesidad de moverse.

“No fue nada, en realidad,” se encogió de hombros. “ Moody solo nos enseñó unos hechizos en clase, y no pude... Digerirlos muy bien.”

“¿Qué tipo de hechizos?” Harry cuestionó, encaminándose a su lado.

“Imperdonables,” Draco musitó, y ante el ceño fruncido de Harry, añadió: “Lo verás por ti mismo después. Tienes su clase después del almuerzo, ¿cierto?” Harry anunció ausentemente, sus ojos aun en el rostro de Draco. “Tampoco le caigo muy bien,” Draco añadió, para alejarse del tema. “Me metió en el mismo saco que a mi padre.”

“¡Eso es ridículo!” Harry se erizó. “¡No podrías ser más diferente de él si trataras! ¡No es justo que te juzgue por algo en lo que nunca tuviste ninguna influencia!”

“Bueno, así es como funciona, ¿no es verdad?” Draco se encogió de hombros. “ Weasley era igual en los primeros dos años. Y  Snape te hace lo mismo a ti, realmente. Supongo que los resentimientos viejos son duros de matar.”

Harry zumbó, estando de acuerdo, claramente disgustado con la idea de Draco siendo maltratado por su nuevo profesor, y eso lo hacía sentir un poco mejor con respecto a todo el incidente. Decidió que, siempre y cuando Harry estuviese de su lado y se enojase ante la idea de Draco siendo agrupado con su padre, no le importaba lo que  Moody o cualquier otra persona dijese.

“Entonces,” Harry murmuró. “No eres el único al que no le gusta Moody, aparentemente. ¿Te diste cuenta del humor horrible que traía Snape hoy?”

“No hay sorpresas ahí,” Draco resopló. “Le quitó la posición que él siempre ha querido para sí mismo. Nunca le caerá muy bien ningún nuevo maestro de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras, recuerda mis palabras.”

Su conversación fluyó más en esa dirección luego, y pronto, Hermione y  Weasley los pillaron, uniéndoseles con un par de sándwiches preparados. Se sentaron en la grama, cerca del lago, disfrutando la luz del sol y profundizando en temas agradables, muy lejanos de  Moody o maldiciones imperdonables.

La clase de los  Gryffindors con  Moody fue mejor que la suya, aunque no por mucho, hasta donde se pudo dar cuenta.  Weasley , naturalmente, estaba completamente encantado con el nuevo maestro, dado a que  Moody parecía haber mostrado su agrado hacia todos los niños  Weasley debido a su apreciación por su padre. Harry y Hermione parecían un poco más agotados – mientras Harry estuvo de acuerdo con  Weasley sobre que la presentación de las maldiciones imperdonables a través de la clase fue impresionante, él estaba silencioso y agitado cuando lo vio antes de la cena. Hermione, por otra parte, lucía bastante decepcionada con sus métodos de enseñanza.

“Debiste ver la cara de Neville cuando le lanzó la maldición  cruciatus a esa araña,” murmuró, sus labios apretándose por  un momento antes de que continuase: “Estoy de acuerdo con que la escuela tiene la responsabilidad de prepararnos, pero no estoy segura de que hacer esos hechizos en un salón de clase haya sido del todo necesario.”

“Sí,” Draco aprobó, sus ojos encontrando la nuca de  Longbottom entre la multitud de estudiantes. Nunca escuchó detalles sobre lo que les había sucedido a los padres de Longbottom, solo que fueron atacados por mortífagos, poco después del final de la primera guerra. Draco podía imaginarse que ver hechizos tenebrosos como aquellos siendo ejecutados en frente de él abriría heridas viejas. Sin embargo, no vociferó sus pensamientos a sus amigos, en su lugar continuando: “Entiendo la maldición imperius si realmente nos quiere enseñar cómo lanzarla. Lo cual es bueno, por cierto. Pero las otras dos... Estoy seguro de que podría haber probado su punto de manera distinta si quisiera.”

“Pero no creo que lo haya hecho porque quería,” Harry musitó. “Creo que cuenta con el factor sorpresa.”

“No se equivoca, ¿cierto?”  Weasley se encogió de hombros. “Definitivamente hizo una impresión. Es más probable que recuerde lo que sea que él enseñe en lugar de, por ejemplo, el profesor Binns.”

“Bueno, tú siempre has tenido una vena ligeramente sensacionalista,” Draco inyectó. “No todos necesitan estar aterrados para recordar el material del curso.”

Weasley lo miró mal, abriendo la boca para replicar, pero Harry habló por encima de él, anunciando que estaba hambriento y quería comer, así que se separaron hacia las mesas de sus respectivas casas y, mientras Draco tomó asiento, alzó la mirada hacia la mesa de los maestros para encontrarse con el ojo mágico de  Moody apuntando a él. Draco sostuvo su mirada de manera desafiante hasta que la profesora  Sprout le ofreció a  Moody unas patatas,  distrayéndolo efectivamente.

Harry esperaba por Draco en el pasillo principal la mañana siguiente, un montón de  sándwiches en sus manos, pidiéndole ir en una caminata por los jardines. Draco sabía que aquello significaba que tenía cosas que compartir con él, así que aceptó los sándwiches y siguió a Harry hacia afuera. El aire de la mañana estaba frío y Draco afirmó sus túnicas escolares alrededor de su cuerpo, observando a Harry inquisitivamente.

“Me llegó la respuesta de Sirius ayer por la noche,” Harry murmuró, su expresión oscura. “Está yendo de vuelta al norte.”

“¿Qué?” Draco suspiró, casi soltando su  sándwich . “¿Por qué?”

“Porque mi carta lo preocupó,” Harry escupió. “¡Fue estúpido escribirle! Ahora piensa que estoy en peligro y que necesita volver aquí, ¡y si lo atrapan será mi culpa!”

“No es tu culpa,” Draco dijo con gentileza. “Estabas buscando consejos de alguien con más experiencia que tus amigos, y Sirius era la elección obvia. No le pediste hacer nada imprudente. Eso fue idea de él y sus tendencias Gryffindor.”

“¡Debí haberlo sabido!” Harry protestó.

“¿Por qué?, ¿Porque has conocido a Sirius por tanto tiempo que hasta puedes predecir sus acciones?” Draco rodó los ojos. “Ya basta, Harry. Deja de echarte la culpa, eso no ayudará a nadie.”

“Le respondí a Sirius esta mañana,” Harry murmuró. “Intentando convencerlo de que no es necesario que venga y que, tal vez, fue mi imaginación lo de que me dolía la cicatriz:”

“No creo que eso funcione,” Draco dijo escépticamente. “Por lo que sabemos, puede que ya esté en camino. Y no me parece que él sea estúpido, o intencionalmente ignorante, como es  Weasley a veces.”

“Vale la pena intentar,” Harry gruñó. “Odio la idea de que vuelva. No necesito otra cosa más por la que preocuparme.”

“Sé que no,” Draco suspiró.

“Tenías razón,” Harry dijo amargamente. “Debí haberle escrito a  Lupin en vez de a él. A veces quisiera ser más sensato, como tú.”

“Por más que me halagues,” Draco sonrió. “estás en la casa equivocada para eso. Además, mi política de ‘sentarse y esperar’ no ayuda mucho en la mayoría de los casos. Creo que la respuesta está por algún sitio en el medio. Por eso es que trabajamos mejor cuando combinamos nuestras fuerzas.”

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Harry ante aquello, pero ésta se perdió en un profundo suspiro mientras alzaba la vista al cielo, como si esperara el regreso de Hedwig en cualquier momento.

“Sirius va a estar bien,” Draco intentó asegurarle. “Escapó de la justicia por más de un año, y continuará haciéndolo. Solo unas cuantas personas saben de su forma de  animago , y todas están  conscientes de que es inocente.”

“Sí,” Harry asintió, mordiendo su labio. “Aun así...” dejó la oración a medio camino y el silencio se estiró entre ellos. Draco alcanzó la mano de Harry, enlazando sus dedos. Harry apretó de vuelta como respuesta.


	4. Lo Que Parecía Ser un Torneo Divertido...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo para ustedes, queridos lectores! Tenía la intención de subir este capítulo en diciembre como un pequeño obsequio, pero se me hizo imposible por a la uni y el trabajo, lo siento muchííísimo oki. :( De todas formas muchas gracias por leer, comentar y dejar kudos, los aprecio un montón (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ Y ya, sin más preámbulos, espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡💕

La carga laboral de aquel año aumentó significativamente a la cara de sus exámenes T.I.M.O, los cuales tomarían al final de su quinto año, y Draco estaba agradecido de que lo mantuvieran ocupado – no solo evitaban que Harry se preocupara demasiado sobre Sirius, quien había mandado una respuesta diciendo que se encontraba en la ciudad y ‘bien escondido’, sino que también prevenían que Hermione se obsesionara más con su organización para los derechos de los elfos domésticos de lo que ya hacía. Entre los desafortunados y peligrosos cruces que Hagrid les había traído a clase como mascotas de proyecto, y Moody realizando la maldición Imperius en ellos durante la lección, esperando que fuesen capaces de eludirla sin instrucciones y con la mera ayuda de sus burlas (al menos en el caso de los estudiantes Slytherin), pasaban la mayoría de sus tiempos libres en la biblioteca, estudiando.

Fue cuando la llegada de las escuelas rivales por el torneo de los tres magos se anunció, que el zumbido de agradable anticipación rodó por la escuela una vez más. Discusiones sobre quién sería el más apto para ser campeón de Hogwarts dominaban entre el alumnado, seguida de cerca por lo que se esperaba de los estudiantes de otras escuelas y lo que los campeones tendrían que encarar en el torneo. En adición, los maestros hicieron su mayor esfuerzo por pulir tanto a sus alumnos como al castillo para que diesen la mejor impresión posible a sus invitados extranjeros.

El día de su llegada llegó en la tarde antes de Halloween, y el castillo estaba limpio y reluciente de una manera en que Draco nunca lo había visto, el gran salón decorado con banderas festivas en representación de cada casa. Las clases vespertinas fueron acabadas hora y media antes, lo que significó que su sesión de pociones doble fue cortada (muy para el deleite de Harry), se les pidió que dejasen sus cosas en sus dormitorios y se reuniesen en el pasillo de entrada. Sus cabecillas de casa les dieron las indicaciones necesarias hasta que todos se encontraban en sus debidas posiciones. Draco, muy a su pesar, se encontraba parado entre Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott, y Nott continuaba musitándole insultos en voz baja, aparentemente disfrutando el momento inmensamente.

“Yo me aseguraría de portarme bien con los de Durmstrang, Malfoy,” sonrió. “Por lo que he escuchado, tu padre está a un paso de mandarte para allá, y no queremos que ningún _accidente_ ocurra, ¿cierto? Después de todo, son superiores a ti en las artes tenebrosas. Creo que tu padre tiene la esperanza de que te enderecen, pero yo pienso que tan solo acabarán contigo antes de que tu primera carta – en la cual le rogaras auxilio a tu madre, naturalmente – siquiera alcance Wiltshire.”

“Durmstrang no suena tan mal en este momento,” Draco arrastró sin mirarlo. “Al menos me desharía del incompetente idiota que eres tú.”

“Me encantaría verte intentar sobrevivir sin poder esconderte tras San Potter,” Nott se mofó. “No durarías un-“

“Theodore, ¿podrías cerrar la boca y dejarlo ser?” Parkinson interrumpió desde su costado, su tono de voz exasperado. “Tu parloteo incesante me está dando dolor de cabeza.”

Ambos Draco y Nott pestañearon ante aquellas palabras, desacostumbrados a que alguien interfiriese con el acoso de Nott.

“¿Qué es esto, Pansy?” Nott contraatacó, alzando ambas cejas y girándose para mirarla. “¿No me digas que te importa lo que le pase al querido _Draco_? ¿Te _gusta_?”

“Oh, por favor, madura,” resopló, rodando los ojos. “Puedo quejarme de ti siendo un dolor en el culo sin-”

“Señorita Parkinson y señor Nott, si no bajan la voz los echaré a ambos al calamar gigante antes de que las otras escuelas siquiera tengan tiempo para llegar, solo para asegurarme de que no hagan a Hogwarts pasar pena con los disparates que salen de sus bocas.”

Ambos Nott y Parkinson se callaron ante la amenaza de Snape, luciendo lo suficientemente abatidos.

El silencio que se estiró entre ellos fue quebrado por Dumbledore, quien de repente llamó desde las filas traseras.

“¡Ajá! A menos que me equivoque, ¡la delegación de Beauxbatons se está acercando!”

Murmullos se apoderaron de los estudiantes hasta que, finalmente, la atención de todos fue dirigida hacia el cielo, donde algo ininteligible se acercaba a la escuela a suma velocidad. Primero, Draco se preguntó si viajaron en escoba, pero rápidamente descartó la idea: Un viaje en escoba era frío bajo las mejores circunstancias, y no algo que una delegación acostumbrada al clima europeo sureño sería capaz de aguantar con facilidad. Sin mencionar que, por lo que había escuchado de Beauxbatons, esta era una institución bastante elegante, y estaba seguro de que buscarían hacer una entrada más espectacular, digna de su estilo.

Y mientras se aproximaban, terminó estando en lo correcto: La figura indistinguible en el cielo resultó ser un carruaje color azul pastel, con un exterior intricadamente tallado, tirado por una multitud de gigantes pegasos palomino. Aterrizaron con un considerable sonido de impacto que hizo a los estudiantes retroceder en alarma, y se detuvo no muy lejos de donde los estudiantes de Hogwarts y maestros estaban esperando. El escudo de la escuela estaba tallado en las puertas del carruaje, y estas se abrieron para revelar a un estudiante masculino vestido con una túnica azul pálido, quien salió para desdoblar un conjunto de escaleras doradas. Entonces se echó hacia atrás, dándole paso a una elegante mujer como del tamaño de Hagrid, quien era claramente la directora. Dumbledore inició el aplauso, con los maestros y los estudiantes uniéndose inmediatamente, haciendo a la directora de Beauxbatons sonreír mientras se aproximaba a su colega, estirando una mano para que Dumbledore la besara.

“Mi querida Madame Maxime,” dijo. “Bienvenida a Hogwarts.”

Procedieron a intercambiar cumplidos, Madame Maxime con un marcado acento en su voz, y Dumbledore con su usual, encantadora manera de ser. Mientras tanto, los estudiantes de Beauxbatons salían del carruaje, temblando gracias al frío escocés en sus delgados uniformes satinados, y lanzándole miradas aprensivas al castillo. Draco había sido anfitrión para la sociedad francesa de sangres pura las suficientes veces como para saber que Hogwarts les debía parecer un tanto rústico en comparación a lo que frecuentaban. Entonces, su directora los guio hacia la calidez del castillo, y los estudiantes y maestros de Hogwarts permanecieron afuera, esperando por la delegación de Durmstrang.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado: Tan solo momentos después de que el último estudiante de Beauxbatons entrase, un tenue sonido retumbante emergió del lago y, entonces, la superficie de agua se quebró, con olas circulares emanando de su centro. Un barco gigante salió del agua, en dirección a la orilla. El buque atracó y enseguida estudiantes llenaban los terrenos de Hogwarts, a través de una pasarela.

A diferencia de los estudiantes de Beauxbatons, ellos tenían abrigos de piel, los cuales Draco asumió eran parte necesaria de su uniforme escolar para así no congelarse hasta morir en dondequiera que estuviese situado Durmstrang. Su director, quien encabezaba a la delegación hacia el castillo, era de tamaño humano normal y cabello grisáceo. Draco lo observó por un momento, recordando que era un colega de su padre. Eso no podría significar nada bueno, decidió.

El director de Durmstrang se acercó a Dumbledore con una sonrisa en el rostro.

“¡Dumbledore! ¿Cómo estás, mi querido amigo?”

“Maravilloso. Gracias, profesor Karkaroff,” Dumbledore respondió, igual de genuino, para luego agitarle la mano.

“Querido Viejo Hogwarts,” El profesor Karkaroff suspiró mientras miraba el castillo. Su español tenía un leve acento también, aunque no tan fuerte como el de Madame Maxime. “Qué bueno es estar aquí, qué bueno…” se giró hacia sus estudiantes e hizo señas: “Viktor, acompáñame hacia el calor… ¿No te molesta, Dumbledore? Viktor tiene un ligero resfrío…”

Jadeos y murmullos rompieron entre la multitud de estudiantes, y Draco observó, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían mientras nadie más que Viktor Krum dio un paso al frente.

“Por los pantalones sucios de Salazar,” Nott murmuró desde su costado y, por una vez, Draco estaba dispuesto a concordar.

Los estudiantes se encontraban alborotados cuando entraron al gran salón, sus cabezas girando de izquierda a derecha para poder echarle un vistazo a Krum. Draco escogió tener más dignidad que ellos – no porque estuviese menos emocionado, sino porque había sido amigo de Harry por suficiente tiempo como para saber lo incómodo que les resultaba a las celebridades ser vistas – y se abrió paso a través del bullicio, tomando su asiento usual en la mesa de Slytherin, alejado de la mayoría de los otros estudiantes.

Los de Beauxbatons se unieron a la mesa Ravenclaw pero parecían reacios a comunicarse con los otros estudiantes. Estaban apretujados juntos, envueltos en sus chales y gruñéndose entre sí en francés. Él observó por un momento antes de que alguien se atravesase en su campo visual, y alzó la vista para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Krum al otro lado de la mesa, una mueca insegura en su rostro.

“¿Está libre este puesto?” preguntó con un tono de voz áspero.

“Sí,” Draco asintió, un tanto estupefacto, indicando en dirección al asiento frente a él con una educación que sus padres le inculcaron. “Por favor, siéntate.”

Krum asintió en agradecimiento y se posicionó en el banquillo, rápidamente seguido por la mayoría de los otros estudiantes de Durmstrang. Draco notó que Krum parecía empeñado en mantener distancia entre él y las personas que lo veían – tal vez por eso fue que escogió sentarse con Draco, quien se había mantenido alejado, metido en sus propios asuntos como hacía usualmente en la mesa de su casa.

Draco lanzó un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor, encontrando los ojos de sus amigos posados en él. Weasley se encontraba boquiabierto, mirándolo incrédulo y un poco más que envidioso. Hermione rodaba los ojos hacia Weasley y lo codeaba, y Harry sonreía, alzando sus cejas hacia Draco. Draco sonrió de vuelta antes de morderse el labio, dispuesto a mantener una expresión neutral. La última cosa que quería era espantar a Krum.

Dumbledore, Karkaroff y Maxime fueron las últimas personas en entrar al gran salón, y los estudiantes de Beauxbatons se pusieron de pie de un brinco cuando su directora pasó, causando que algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts rieran. Aunque Draco sabía que los franceses tenían una cultura distinta cuando a mostrar respeto por sus mentores se refería, así que tan solo observó sin comentar mientras los directores y directora caminaban por la habitación y tomaban sus asientos en la mesa de maestros. Solo Dumbledore se mantuvo de pie, y la multitud de estudiantes enmudeció.

“Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros, fantasmas y – más particularmente – invitados,” Dumbledore espetó, una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. “Tengo el gran placer de darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Espero y confío en que su estadía aquí será ambas cómoda y agradable.” Ignoró una despectiva risa viniendo de algún estudiante de Beauxbatons y continuó: “El torneo estará oficialmente abierto al final del festín. ¡Ahora los invito a comer, beber, y sentirse como en casa!”

Ante esta indicación, las mesas se llenaron con una variedad más amplia de la usual, hasta para los festines, aparentemente de distintas esquinas de Europa. Draco notó platillos franceses y españoles que había comido antes en festividades familiares al igual que platillos que, si le preguntasen, él los posicionaría en alguna parte de la cocina rusa o balcánica. Notó que frente a él, Krum estaba considerando seleccionar uno de los platillos británicos, luciendo inseguro.

“Eso es estofado de Lancashire,” Draco le dijo, haciendo que el otro chico alzase la mirada. “Tiene cordero adentro.”

“Oh,” Krum frunció el ceño. “Pensé que era pastel de carne. Comí de eso este verano, estaba muy bueno.”

“Esto es pastel de carne,” Draco indicó otro platillo no muy lejos de ellos. “Aunque los dos son buenos. Sé que la cocina británica es infame en Europa, pero los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts son excelentes. No hay necesidad de preocuparse por la comida.”

“Ya veo,” Krum asintió, estirándose para poner un poco de pastel de carne en su plato.

“¿De casualidad sabes qué son éstos?” Draco preguntó, apuntando a unas cuantas comidas con las cuales no estaba familiarizado. “Creo que esto es goulash, pero el resto…”

“Eso es stroganoff,” Krum le dijo. “Es carne. Por allá hay shashlik, y esos-” apuntó a un par de dumplings. “son pelmeni. Los rellenan de carne o pescado.”

“Ya veo,” Draco asintió, poniendo un poco de cada uno en su plato por curiosidad.

“¿Cuál es tu nombre?” Krum preguntó, viendo su rostro.

“Draco Malfoy,” Draco se presentó, estirando su mano para que Krum la agitase.

“Viktor Krum,” contestó, devolviendo el gesto.

“Lo sé,” Draco sonrió. “Te vi en la copa mundial de Quidditch. Estuviste asombroso.”

“Gracias,” dijo Krum educadamente, retirando su mano y volviendo a su plato.

Comieron en un silencio que no era particularmente incómodo, y Draco se dio cuenta de que Krum ni siquiera se comunicaba con sus compañeros de clase. Se preguntó, por un momento, si la fama lo aisló de sus colegas, o si tan solo disfrutaba estar solo.

A mitad de la cena, Ludo Bagman y Barty Crouch llegaron y se unieron a la mesa de maestros. Ambos él y Krum observaron su entrada con una mueca y atraparon las miradas del otro por un instante.

“Son de tu ministerio, ¿cierto?” Krum preguntó ásperamente.

“Sí,” Draco asintió. “Cabecilla de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes, y Cabecilla de la Cooperación Mágica Internacional.”

“Ya veo,” Krum asintió. “Los vi en la Copa Mundial.”

“Sí, estuvieron ahí,” Draco concordó. Krum asintió y examinó el pudín que comenzó a aparecer en la mesa. Intercambiaron nombres e ingredientes de postres nuevamente, y Krum termino probando un poco de tarta de melaza, la favorita de Harry, mientras Draco devoraba un pastelito que no podía pronunciar.

Cuando las mesas estuvieron finalmente libres de comida, Dumbledore se puso en pie una vez más, una sonrisa en su rostro. El salón estaba envuelto en un silencio entusiasmado.

“El momento ha llegado,” Dumbledore anunció. “El campeonato de los tres magos está a punto de iniciar. Me gustaría decir unas cuantas palabras de explicación antes de traer el cofre solo para aclarar el procedimiento que estaremos siguiendo este año. Pero primero, déjenme presentarles-” procedió a presentar a ambos Crouch y Bagman a la multitud, antes de continuar: “Los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado sin descanso durante el último par de meses para cuadrar los arreglos del torneo de los tres magos, y se estarán uniendo a mí, el profesor Karkaroff y Madame Maxime en el panel que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones.” Sonrió ante la tensión que parecía viajar por los estudiantes ante lo palabra ‘campeones’, e instruyó a Filch que le trajese ‘el cofre’.

Fue entonces cuando Filch trajo algo que parecía ser un antiguo, aunque elegantemente adornado, baúl de madera. Mientras el conserje lo posicionaba en la mesa junto a él, Dumbledore continuaba explicando las bases del torneo – tres campeones, uno de cada escuela, tendrían que encarar tres retos a través del año escolar que pondrían a prueba su ‘destreza mágica’, su ‘osadía’, su ‘poder de deducción’ al igual que su ‘habilidad de lidiar con el peligro’. Recibirán marcas por su desempeño en cada reto, y el campeón con el total más alto ganaría la copa de los tres magos.

“Los campeones serán escogidos por un selector imparcial,” Dumbledore anunció, por último. “El cáliz de fuego.”

Palmeó con su varita tres veces el cofre que Filch colocó en la mesa frente a él, hasta que éste saltó para abrirse y rebelar una gran copa de madera con llamas que flojamente vacilaban. Dumbledore colocó la copa arriba del cofre.

“Quienquiera que desee postularse como campeón debe escribir su nombre y escuela con claridad en un trozo de pergamino, y soltarlo en el cáliz,” explicó. “Los campeones aspirantes tienen veinticuatro horas para poner sus nombres. Mañana por la noche, en Halloween, el cáliz devolverá los nombres de tres a los cuales juzgará como los más dignos para representar a sus escuelas. El cáliz será colocado en el pasillo de entrada esta noche, donde estará libremente accesible para todos aquellos que deseen competir. Para asegurar que ningún estudiante menor se rinda ante la tentación, dibujaré una línea de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que se posicione en el pasillo principal. Nadie bajo los diecisiete años será capaz de cruzar esta línea.”

Mientras Dumbledore procedía a presionar la seriedad de la decisión de poner o no sus nombres, Draco le lanzó un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los gemelos Weasley se encontraban sentados no muy lejos de su hermano, Harry y Hermione, oyendo cada palabra de Dumbledore atentamente. Los había escuchado alardeando sobre cómo encontrarían una manera de competir, y sabía que nadie iba a ser capaz de sacudir un poco de consciencia en ellos para convencerlos de que sería una labor sin frutos. Aun así, estaba anticipando cualquier tipo de conmoción que causarían con sus intentos fallidos.

“Ahora, creo que es momento de ir a la cama,” Dumbledore concluyó, sonriendo. “Buenas noches a todos ustedes.”

Los gemelos inmediatamente se giraron para conversar entre ellos en susurros emocionados, y Draco rio bajo mientras se ponía en pie.

“¿Vas a poner tu nombre?” Krum habló, examinando a Draco como si juzgara su edad.

“¿Yo?” Draco rio. “Merlín, no. Soy muy joven de todas formas, ¡pero buena suerte para ti!”

“Ya veo,” Krum asintió. “Gracias. Ten una buena noche.”

“Tú igual,” Draco sonrió, viendo cómo Krum abandonaba el gran salón con los demás estudiantes de Durmstrang. Draco, por otra parte, apenas pudo acercarse a la puerta antes de ser acorralado por Weasley.

“Tú, absoluta mierda,” siseó, aunque sonaba más asombrado que enojado. “¿De qué hablaron? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Me lo puedes presentar?”

“Por Salazar, Weasley, si no te callas te voy a arrastrar hasta Madam Pomfrey a por un poco de poción calmante,” rio. “No hablamos mucho. Solo de la comida, mayormente. Me preguntó si iba a poner mi nombre en el torneo. Cosas así.”

“Estoy demasiado celoso,” Weasley casi gimoteó.

“Ron, él es una persona como tú y como yo,” Hermione rodó los ojos.

“¡Es el mejor buscador del mundo, Hermione!” Weasley argumentó.

“Pero creo que no le gusta mucho la atención,” Draco frunció el ceño. “Por eso es que se sentó conmigo, supongo. Porque yo estaba sentado solo, sin hacerme pipí por acercármele.” Weasley lo miró mal, probablemente tomándose sus palabras a pecho, pero Draco tan solo se giró para mirar a Harry. “La verdad me recordó un poquito a ti,” dijo. “Tú siempre has estado incómodo en público, también.”

“Sí,” Harry hizo una cara. “Me identifico con eso demasiado bien.”

El día siguiente fue extraño. Cuando Draco entró al gran salón para desayunar a la hora usual, no solo sus amigos habían terminado con su comida, pero las mesas estaban sorpresivamente llenas para ser tan temprano en un fin de semana. Se desplazó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para comer y ponerse al día con los hechos de la mañana: Cómo los gemelos Weasley y un amigo suyo habían intentado engañar a Dumbledore al tomar una poción envejecedora y, consecuentemente, acabaron con barbas que les tuvo que remover Madam Pomfrey, y la lista de estudiantes que se rumoraba pusieron sus nombres.

“¡No podemos tener un campeón de Slytherin!” Harry llamó, incrédulo, cuando Thomas mencionó a Warrington. Rápidamente se giró a Draco, avergonzado y musitando: “Quiero decir-”

“No te preocupes,” Draco rio. “No es como que soy amigo de ninguno de ellos.”

“Todos los Hufflepuff están hablando de Diggory,” Finnigan murmuró, rodando los ojos.

“No _él_ ,” Draco gimoteó. “Lo odio.”

“Sólo porque te derrotó en Quidditch el año pasado,” Hermione inyectó con una sonrisa.

“Es arrogante,” Draco aspiró. “Y solo porque tiene una cara bonita no significa que sea apto para representar nuestra escuela. Es un _Hufflepuff_.”

“Fue amable cuando nos vimos en la copa mundial,” Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo cuando Draco lo miró mal.

“Traidor,” estalló, pero Hermione lo hizo callar cuando aclamaciones se filtraron desde el pasillo principal, indicando que alguien nuevo había colocado su nombre al cáliz. Una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor, Angelina Johnson, procedió a entrar al gran salón con una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro, y los Gryffindors que lo rodeaban procedieron a declarar su completo apoyo hacia ella mientras Draco continuaba comiendo.

Decidieron visitar a Hagrid a través del día, y el viaje se alargó un poco más de lo normal también. La llegada de Madame Maxime a la escuela obviamente había hecho una gran impresión en Hagrid, pues se encontraba vestido en su más fino traje (el cual no hubiese sido admitido en la mansión Malfoy ni como una toalla de limpieza) y había intentado peinarse el cabello, con resultados desastrosos. También los abandonó en su caminata de vuelta al castillo para ir a cenar, todo a favor de la directora de Beauxbatons, lo cual Draco encontró más divertido que insultante, pero dejó a Hermione especialmente sintiéndose un tanto indignada, aunque él asumió que tenía más que ver con Hagrid rechazando su movimiento para los derechos de los elfos sin dudarlo un poco antes.

Cuando tomaron asiento en las mesas de sus respectivas casas, el ambiente en el gran salón zumbaba con tensión y emoción, y a Draco le resultó un tanto atrapador. Viktor Krum volvió a sentarse con él, lo cual lo complació inmensamente. Usualmente no solía tener el placer de estar acompañado en la mesa de Slytherin, sin mencionar estar con un famoso jugador de Quidditch.

“¿Pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz temprano?” Draco preguntó mientras comían. Krum tan solo se encogió de hombros y asintió. “¡Pues buena suerte! Yo te apoyo.”

“Gracias,” dijo. “¿Hay alguien de tu escuela a quien apoyes?”

“No realmente,” Draco le restó importancia. “Mis amigos apoyan a Angelina Johnson porque es de sus casa, pero a mí la verdad no me importa, para ser honesto. Aunque supongo que la prefiero a ella antes que a Diggory.”

“Eres amigo de Harry Potter, ¿cierto?” Krum preguntó de repente. “Te vi con él esta mañana en el desayuno.”

“Lo soy,” Draco confirmó, sonriendo. “Desde el primer año.”

Krum solo asintió, pausando para comer un poco de su goulash, antes de continuar: “¿Por qué no te sientas con ellos si son tus amigos?”

“Oh, en realidad no es muy común sentarte en otro lado que no sea la mesa de tu casa en Hogwarts,” Draco explicó. “Algunas veces lo hacemos de todas formas, pero, si nos atrevemos a romper la etiqueta en una ocasión como esta, Snape me cortaría la cabeza. El profesor Snape es el cabecilla de la casa Slytherin,” Draco añadió, ante la mueca confundida de Krum. “La palabra ‘diversión’ no está en su vocabulario. No creo que nadie lo haya visto sonreír antes, a menos que fuese por malicia.”

“Ya veo,” dijo Krum.

“¿Tienen un sistema como ese en Durmstrang?” Draco preguntó con curiosidad. “Las casas, me refiero.”

“No,” Krum frunció el ceño. “No, pero estamos separados por nuestras lenguas maternas. En Durmstrang, tenemos estudiantes de toda Europa, ves. Así que nos dan clases de lenguaje para asegurar que todos podamos hablar alemán o ruso. Cada lección es impartida en ambos idiomas, y se tiene que escoger uno. Los maestros deben hablar en ambos, también. Y los maestros de idiomas hablan muchos más, para así poder ayudarlos a todos.”

“Así que, básicamente, ¿tienes que hacerte amigo de los chicos que hablan ruso o de los que hablan alemán?” Draco inquirió.

“Principalmente,” Krum estuvo de acuerdo. “O aquellos que son de tu país.”

“Y yo pensaba que aquí el sistema de casas era restrictivo, pero supongo que no hay mucha diferencia sin él, tampoco,” Draco frunció el ceño.

“Yo pienso que no importa dónde estés, siempre encontrarás unos cuantos buenos amigos y te mantendrás con ellos,” Krum se encogió de hombros.

“Probablemente tengas razón,” Draco estuvo de acuerdo. “¿Qué hay de tus amigos? ¿Ninguno de ellos vino?”

“No,” Krum contestó, luciendo melancólico por un instante. “Andrey quería concentrarse en sus estudios, y los padres de Stoyan no querían que viniese a Gran Bretaña después de lo que pasó en la copa mundial.”

“Oh,” Draco hizo una mueca. “Eso apesta.” Pausó y luego ofreció, tentativamente: “Si en algún momento quieres compañía, siéntete libre de pasar el rato conmigo y mis amigos. Estoy seguro de que no les molestará. Aunque no voy a avalar por nada que haga o diga Weasley. Él puede llegar a ser bastante fanático.”

Krum sonrió ante aquello, y fue la primera vez que Draco vio al otro chico sonreír. El gesto transformó su rostro completamente. Draco se sentía un tanto complacido consigo mismo.

“Gracias,” dijo. “Eres muy amable, Draco.”

“Supongo que solo sé lo que es estar solo,” Draco se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo ante el halago.

Cuando las mesas estaban finalmente libres de platos, Dumbledore se puso en pie, y los estudiantes hicieron silencio de inmediato.

“Bueno, el cáliz está casi listo para tomar su decisión,” el director anunció. “Estimo que requiere tan solo un minuto más. Ahora, cuando los nombres de los campeones sean llamados, les pediré que por favor vengan hacia este extremo del salón, caminen por un lado de la mesa de maestros e ingresen a la siguiente cámara, en donde recibirán sus primeras instrucciones.”

Dumbledore apagó la mayoría de las velas con un movimiento de varita, dejando que el cáliz de fuego fuese la fuente de luz más prominente, acaparando la mirada de cada persona en el lugar. Las llamas azules continuaron crepitando, y todos parecían estar aguantándose la respiración. Entonces, las llamas se tornaron de un repentino, vívido color rojo, creciendo y emitiendo chispas hasta que, con un gran escupitajo de fuego, soltó un trozo de pergamino achicharrado en el aire. Dumbledore lo atrapó y lo sostuvo cerca de la luz para poder leer.

“El campeón de Durmstrang,” anunció. “será Viktor Krum.”

Vítores estallaron entre los estudiantes de todas las escuelas, y Draco se unió, sonriéndole a Krum, cuyo rostro se crispó en una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta antes de ponerse en pie, su rostro derecho y orgulloso mientras caminaba hacia el frente del salón. Tal vez, Draco reflexionó, si el campeón de Hogwarts acababa siendo poco satisfactorio, terminaría alentando a Durmstrang.

Cuando Krum abandonó el lugar, pasando por la puerta tras la mesa de maestros, el aplauso cesó y la tensión se alzó una vez más mientras las llamas se tornaban rojas de nuevo. Un segundo pergamino fue producido por las ardientes llamas, y Dumbledore lo atrapó, anunciando: “¡La campeona de Beauxbatons será Fleur Delacour!”

La chica que se puso de pie tenía cabello rubio platinado, no muy diferente al de Draco, y era bastante bonita y agraciada. Ella, también, caminó en dirección a la mesa de maestros con un porte que radiaba orgullo y dignidad, mientras que sus compañeros mostraban su decepción de una manera menos dignificada de molestia y desánimo.

Cuando Delacour siguió a Krum hacia la sala, la atención de todos regresó inmediatamente hacia el cáliz, el aire tan tenso que podría cortarse con un maleficio. Draco se mordió el labio mientras el fuego se tornó rojo una vez más y las llamas escupieron un tercer trozo de pergamino el cual, otra vez, Dumbledore sostuvo con un movimiento sencillo antes de leerlo.

“El campeón de Hogwarts,” llamó. “es Cedric Diggory.”

“No” Draco se quejó, pero apenas podía escucharse por encima del rugido que venía desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. Diggory, bastardo engreído que era, sonreía mientras se ponía en pie y se abría paso hacia el mesón de maestros. Draco miró en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, atrapando la mirada de Harry. Hizo una cara para expresar su disgusto, y Harry rio.

“¡Excelente!” Dumbledore llamó mientras Diggory, también, abandonó la habitación. “Bueno, ahora tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo contar con todos ustedes, incluyendo a los estudiantes restantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, para darles a sus respectivos campeones cada onza de apoyo que puedan producir.” Draco hizo una mueca. “Al animar a sus campeones, contribuirán de una real-“

Pero Dumbledore se descarriló, observando, como todos los demás, cuando las llamas del cáliz cambiaron de azul a rojo otra vez. De nuevo, las llamas crecieron y crecieron, y finalmente, otro pedazo de pergamino salió disparado de ellas.

Dumbledore atrapó el pergamino con aparente asombro y se giró para leerlo. Hubo un momento de profundo silencio mientras todos lo miraban, esperando que hablase. Por último, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta, una mueca profunda en su rostro mientras recitaba un nombre que hizo que la sangre de Draco se convirtiese en hielo.

“ _Harry Potter_.”


End file.
